Sentimientos a través del tiempo
by Y-Yukiko-Y
Summary: [terminado] Willow decide hacer un hechizo para traer a Tara en el tiempo pero este sale mal y es otra persana la que vuelve, pero quien?... mucho spuffy
1. El error

****

Sentimientos a través del tiempo

****

Disclaimer: No poseo ningún personaje de Buffy... sólo los pedí prestado un ratito para dejar volar mi imaginación... Sorry Joss Whedon!!

****

Notas de la autora: Hola hola!, este es mi primer fanfic publicado en ff.net, ojalá sea de su agrado. Este capitulo es un poco corto, ya que es el principio... y bueno, aquí va...

****

Capitulo n°1: El error

Era un hermoso atardecer, el sol se ocultaba detrás de unas casas y sus rayos acariciaban suavemente los techos de ellas. No estaba muy caluroso, pero era agradable el ambiente.

Willow había escogido un excelente día para hacer su hechizo. "Este es el mejor día que pude escoger, Tara, espero que te guste"_ pensó tristemente ella. Desde la muerte de Tara, su vida había perdido una fuente de alegría impresionante, ya no era la misma esta era sólo un gran vacío.

"Al fin estaremos juntas, por fin volverás a mí", acto seguido, Willow saca unas hiervas de su bolso y enciende un fuego en un pocillo dedicado a este propósito. " Dios del tiempo, acepta esta ofrenda a mi beneficio para que mi deseo se cumpla, ¡Dios Cronoss! Dame tu poder y tráeme a través del tiempo a una persona especial, tráeme a quien sufrió injustamente, tráeme a ... ", Willow no pudo terminar de pronunciar las siguientes palabras porque escuchó pasos que se acercaban velozmente a esa habitación. 

Buffy: Willow, ¿qué haces? - pregunta a una Willow bastante agitada - 

****

Willow: Oh no, nada en especial, yo sólo... - dereojo ve un libro sobre su cama - ... sólo leía este interesante libro, nada en especial ningún hechizo...

Buffy notó un poco extraña en su amiga, algo le estaba ocultando y debía averiguar qué.

Buffy: ¿Estas segura?, te noto rara - vio como el rostro de su amiga cambiaba repentinamente, algo pasaba - 

Willow temió lo peor, si Buffy se enteraba de lo que realmente sucedía nunca podría traer a Tara del pasado. Tenía que inventar algo en ese instante para que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía. Vio el libro y leyó lo primero que encontró. 

Willow: Es sólo que este párrafo me interesó mucho, " ... Guenever vuelve, no mueras y me dejes en esta soledad, por favor **dios del tiempo tráeme a** **Guenever de vuelta a mi reino**...".

Buffy no le creyó, pero prefirió olvidarse del asunto y llevarse a Willow abajo. 

Buffy: Vamos amiga, acompáñame a la cocina, tenemos un problema con las galletas de Dawn, y tú sabes más de cocina que así que... - Willow no quería ir, pero si no lo hacía Buffy sospecharía -

Al cerrarse la puerta, una neblina inundó la habitación. El hechizo del tiempo que hacía Willow había resultado do del modo en que quería. Este tomó las palabras del texto leído por ella y trajo a esa persona. Entre la niebla se podía ver su figura, mas, no dejaba ver lo suficiente para saber quien era.

Al disiparse la neblina se pudo apreciar quien era esta persona. Era una joven de cabellos largos y de un rubio oscuro, grandes ojos azules, blanca y suave piel, con una fina contextura que demarcaba bien sus curvas de una forma casi perfecta. La chica al no saber donde se encontraba se preocupó bastante y más aun que escucho pasos venir. Vio la ventana cerca suyo y salto por ella. Aunque estaba en un segundo piso, pudo caer suavemente sin hacerse daño alguno.

A todo esto, Willow entra a la habitación apresuradamente. Esperaba encontrar parte de la hierba aun utilizable, pero era demasiado tarde esta ya se había consumido totalmente. Sólo le quedo acercarse a la ventana y cerrarla, para ver el atardecer finalizar. "Bueno Tara, creo que perdí mi oportunidad de verte de nuevo.", penso tristemente, ya que el hechizo no podía volver a repetirse.

Entre tanto la joven corría velozmente sin saber a donde ir, sólo seguía sus instintos porque estos jamas le fallaban y siempre la guiaban a algún lugar seguro y confortable. Sin embargo, esta vez parecían que se equivocarían.

Corrió por algunos minutos, sin cansarse ni un solo poco. Corrió hasta que tuvo q detenerse en seco, había llegado a donde debía llegar. "No puede ser, ¿por qué estoy aquí?", se dijo la joven a sí misma ya que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, a donde sus instintos la habían conducido. "Esto debe ser un sueño, esto debe ser un sueño, esto debe ser...", se repetía esa oración constante mente en su cabeza, mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla derecha. "Esto no es un sueño... es una pesadilla", penso finalmente al ver con mayor claridad la entrada al cementerio de Sunnydale.

Tardo unos minutos en decidir si entraría o no, pues no quería volver a recordar sus días de la infancia, esos días en donde todo era felicidad hasta que la desgracia llegó y le quitó lo que más quería. Decidió entrar y enfrentar al destino a los ojos, no podía seguir escondiéndose de él para 

siempre.

Caminó lentamente a través del campo verde y lleno de lapidas ya conocidas para ella. Esta no era la primera vez que hacía ese recorrido, aunque no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mientras caminaba recordaba aquel triste día. Las imágenes volvían a su mente; aquel gris cielo, la fría lluvia y el dolor regresaban otra vez para causarle miedo y desolación, sentimientos ya experimentados por ella alguna vez. Había aprendido a olvidarse de ellos, pero volver no ayudaba mucho.

Cuando al fin había encontrado el lugar deseado, se encontró con un vacío. Lo que buscaba no estaba. Miró a su alrededor deseando haberse equivocado de sitio, pero no fue así. Ese era el lugar.

Calló de rodillas, sintió el pasto entre sus dedos y arrancó un poco con rabia. "¡¿Por qué no están?!...", gritó con dolor, "¡¡papi!!, ¡¡mami!!, ¿Por qué no están aquí?, ¡YO LOS DEJÉ AQUÍ!". Lloraba con mucho dolor, se sentía sola y, casi, huérfana. Sabía que lo era, pero siempre penso que sus padres estarían cuidándola y ver que sus lapidas no estaban, le causaba un gran dolor. Confiaba que si les hablaba sabría que sucedía, ahora todo se complicaba.

Fin del capitulo n°1

-------- ¬_¬ ---------

Notas finales: Y bueno, ¿les gustó?... please dejen reviws... me gusta saber la opinión de otras escritoras... ^0^

Pronto subiré los otros capítulos, hasta la vista!!!


	2. Un halo de confianza

****

Disclaimer: Y bueno, lo mismo de siempre. Yo no poseo los personajes de Buffy y yara yara yara... ellos son bla bla bla... y yaquirish mariquirish...

Bueno, en resumidas cuantas... no son míos, (Estás feliz Whedon???)

****

Notas de la Autora: Hola a todos, este es el 2° capi del fic y espero que lo disfruten... ~_~

Ahora podrán ver quién es la extraña chica...^0^...¬_¬U

Sentimientos a través del tiempo

Capitulo n°2: Un halo de confianza

__

Spike salía de su cripta estirándose. "Al fin atardeció, no aguantaba un minuto más encerrado", se decía con una sonrisa en su rostro. Esa noche tenía pensado en contarle a Buffy todo, cómo había conseguido su alma y era alguien distinto, alguien mejor para ella. 

Dio un paso y comenzó la misma interrogante de todas las noches, "¿y si no me cree?...después de la otra vez no querrá verme ni en pintura"

Todas las noches eran iguales, su conciencia no lo dejaba vivir. El dolor de haberle causado daño al ser que más quería en el mundo, no lo dejaba seguir con sus propósitos. El miedo siempre lo perseguía.

Continuaba con su común análisis de todo, cuando escucho un llanto a lo lejos. "Que extraño, a esta hora nunca hay nadie cerca, a menos que...". Una imagen entró a su mente, la única persona que se atrevía ir al cementerio a esa hora, era Buffy. Se alegró al pensar eso, una sensación extraña recorría su cuerpo, impaciente y nervioso. Necesitaba verla.

Cada paso que daba el llanto se hacía más fuerte y triste. La idea de que fuera Buffy ya no seguía en su mente. Este llanto era algo peculiar, se sentía el dolor en él.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver que sucedía, vio a una joven de extrema belleza. Se sorprendió a sí mismo cautivado por ella, era una belleza casi angelical. Sus rubios cabellos, la forma en como caían sobre sus hombros y la blancura de su piel, la hacían verse como alguien fuera de lugar, alguien que debería esta allí.

La siguió observando otro rato más, quería fijarse bien en todos los detalles. Vestía unos jeans negros y un abrigo de cuero negro, este ultimo muy parecido al de él. "Je, creo que no soy el único que viste con elegancia aquí"... 

Su comentario hizo que la joven reaccionara y se pusiera en guardia. Spike se sorprendió al ver que la joven tenía un excelente oído.

Esperó que la joven se arrodillara de nuevo para acercarse a ella. Pero ella olfateó el aire y supo que un vampiro se acercaba a ella.

Joven: Quédate en tu lugar, vampiro. Si das un paso más será tu fin - no daba vuelta el rostro, sólo sabía que alguien estaba allí -

****

Spike: Hey nena, no tienes porque ser tan agresiva. Yo, aunque quisiera, no puedo atacarte - trataba de mostrarse inofensivo, no quería asustarla- 

****

Joven: ¿Crees que me tragaré ese cuento?, no tengo 5 años - lo observaba con frialdad y desconfianza, ningún vampiro merecía de piedad -

Spike, para demostrarle que decía la verdad, trató de atacarla pero antes que ella hiciera nada, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

La joven se sorprendió, incluso, le dio pena el pobre vampiro.

****

Joven: ¿Te duele mucho? - su rostro había cambiado demasiado, ya no era el de un frío ser, si no, el de un cálido ser humano -

****

Spike: Oh! Y ese cambio, love. Pensé que querías atacarme y aprovecharte de un pobre vampiro que no puede comer... -Spike quería utilizar tu típica arma, la ironía, aunque mezclada con un poco de lastima- 

****

Joven: No creas que me vas a engañar o que me dé pena, porque conozco muy bien a vampiros como tú. Pero si quieres que acabe contigo, será un pacer. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con toda la maldad de este mundo, jaja...

La joven comenzó a reír, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía pero esa situación le causó gracia. A su vez, Spike también rió con ella. Él sentía que esa actitud le era familiar, se parecía mucho a él.

****

Spike: Y bien, tú eres...

****

Joven: Guenever. No te rías o espera lo peor - se sonrojaba al decir su nombre, nunca había sido de su agrado -

****

Spike: ¿por qué he de reírme?, Me parece muy bello tu nombre - trató de ser lo más sensible posible -

Ella sólo lo miró con extrañeza. Toda su vida la habían molestado por ese nombre, no era feo pero era extraño y muy distinto al común katty o Julia.

****

Guenever: Mi nombre es una de las tantas locuras que tubo mi padre cuando nací. Quiso llamarme de esa forma por una leyenda inglesa...

****

Spike: ¿Camelot? - sonreía, le era agradable recordar aquellas viejas leyendas de la infancia -

****

Guenever: Sí. ¿Cómo... - le sorprendió bastante que este vampiro supiera de Camelot -

****

Spike: Soy ingles. Conozco todas esas leyendas sobre el rey Arturo y la mesa redonda.

****

Guenever: Bueno, mi papi era ingles y llamarme así lo hacía recordar su lejana patria - un halo de tristeza le inundo su rostro, miraba hacia abajo con cierta pena -

Guenever parecía desconfiada de este extraño vampiro, le costaba confiar en él pero algo en su interior le decía que lo hiciera. No sabía como explicarlo, era una sensación muy en lo profundo de su ser.

Spike notó esa desconfianza en la chica, a su vez, él también desconfiaba un poco de ella. ¿Qué hacía ella a esa hora en el cementerio y ¿Cómo había reconocido el olor de un vampiro?, Ni la cazadora podía hacerlo.

****

Spike: Disculpa mi descortesía, yo soy Spike. Tú no eres humana, o ¿me equivoco?

****

Guenever: Spike... - giró su mirada hacia la Luna, siempre pensaba en él cada vez que la observaba -... Mi papi siempre me contaba la historia de un poderoso y valiente vampiro llamado así. Tan fuerte que había acabado con todas las Cazadoras del mundo, todos le temían. Mi mami siempre se reía de esa historia y me hacían dormir... - Sonreía, le alegraba recordar aquellos momentos, pero su interior siempre salía a la luz cada vez que veía la Luna -

Spike vio como un par de lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras ella parecía recordar un momento feliz. 

****

Spike: ¿Estas bien? - le preguntódulcemente -

****

Guenever: ¿Ves este árbol a mi lado?, Bajo él estaban las tumbas de mis padres. Lo sé bien porque yo los enterré aquí cuando tenia 3 años y ahora ya no están - su voz tiritaba, trataba de aguantar el llanto sin mayor resultado -

****

Spike: ¿Estas segura?, Yo llevo viviendo aquí un buen tiempo y nunca he visto ninguna lapida.

****

Guenever: Me fui de Sunnydale hace 15 años, puede que las cosas hayan cambiado en ese tiempo - no le gustaba quedar como mentirosa, esa no era la forma de llegar a ella -

****

Spike: Tranquila, yo te ayudare a encontarlos. Te lo prometo.

Guenever lo observó decir aquellas palabras, se veía confiado y preocupado. Cómo un vampiro que no conocía la quería ayudar, era extraño. Él mismo era un ser extraño, porque aunque era vampiro se podía oler un humano en él.

****

Guenever: ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? - trataba de leer su mirada, por si algo en ella le decía que ocurría en la mente de Spike -

****

Spike: No lo sé con certeza. Algo en ti me demuestra que eres una persona normal, tienes algo que no puedo descubrir. Como un lazo especial que nos une.

****

Guenever: - mirándolo con sorpresa - Quizás porque soy una medio vampiro, eso respondería lo que me preguntaste hace poco.

Guenever noto cierta extrañeza en Spike, supuso que sospechaba que había algo más. Y era verdad.

Ella tomó la mano derecha de Spike y la colocó sobre su corazón. Él se sorprendió, ya que este latía y se podía sentir el calor humano en ella, como también la frialdad de un vampiro con la fuerza de algo más.

"Soy la cazadora" le dijo suavemente al oído y esperó su respuesta. Como esperaba, él se alejo bruscamente mirándola con incertidumbre.

Spike no podía creerlo, Buffy era la cazadora y no podían haber dos de ellas juntas. Bueno, una vez sucedió eso con Faith pero creía que después de ella ya no aparecerían más. 

No podía estar equivocado, tenía que asegurarse bien, dejar que una loca anduviera diciendo que era la nueva cazadora era peligroso para todos, sobre todo, para ella. No obstante, Guenever sólo lo miró fijamente a los ojos tratando de que su mirada le respondiera las preguntas a aquel vampiro.

****

Spike: No puede ser... - miraba el suelo a su alrededor como buscando la respuesta ahí -

****

Guenever: Así es, mi vigilante me ha criado todo este tiempo desde que mis padres... Bueno, te podrás imaginar. Él ya sabía que sería la nueva elegida, nunca me quiso decir porque, pero simplemente lo sabía.

Aunque no quería, él le creyó. Sentía en ella algo más que una simple conexión vampiro a vampiro, un enlace entre ellos muy fuerte. Ella hacía que su corazón volviera a latir, situación extraña para él.

Guenever vio en él a su igual, sentía que era un ser importante en su vida. Creía que ya no volvería a estar sola otra vez, pero no quería confiare. 

Los latidos se hacían más fuertes, su corazón estaba reaccionando de una manera anormal. Estar en Sunnydale afectaba todo su ser, eso pensaba. Su cabeza comenzó a doler, sin embargo no le prestó importancia.

Spike notó ese extraño comportamiento en la joven, estaba pálida y temblando. Se preocupó por ella. Temía que algo le sucediera, pero veía algo malo venir.

****

Spike: Pequeña ¿estas bien? - el rostro de ella giro rápidamente, mientras Spike la observaba preocupado - 

****

Guenever: ¿Por qué me llamas "pequeña"?, no soy una niña.

****

Spike: No creo que tengas más de 18 - con una leve sonrisa en sus labios -

****

Guenever: Ah... - trató de comportar se como alguien mayor, pero ya la había descubierto - Así es.

A Spike le sorprendió la forma que tenía para evitar temas que tenían que ver con ella. No había visto a nadie con esa capacidad de huir de las preguntas indeseables.

Pero volvió a intentarlo nuevamente, tratando de no preguntarlo directamente.

****

Spike: Estás pálida, ese es un rasgo común en ti o debo saber algo más al respecto...

****

Guenever: No, no es nada para que tengas que preocuparte. Es sólo que me duele un poco la cabe...

La joven se acarició la parte en donde se encuentra el corazón, le dolía demasiado. Repentinamente se puso más pálida de lo que estaba, sus ojos perdieron el brillo y calló rendida en el suelo.

Spike preocupado se arrodilló al su lado para comprobar como se encontraba. Se sorprendió al ver que ella no respiraba y su piel estaba fría. "¡Pequeña despierta!, ¡**pequeña**!", gritaba asustado tratando de hacerla despertar golpeando suavemente sus mejillas.

Ella no reaccionó...

Fin del cap. N° 2

---------------°o°-------------

Notas finales: Espero que les haya gustado el fic, creo q subiré otro capi dentro de 2 días más (es q ya lo tngo listo ;) ), please dejen reviews!!

Reviews: 

****

Elenawen: Aquí podras un poco quien es ella, pero no mucho ;), es q hay q mantener la trama, no?.

Bueno, ahora si que sí..

Hasta la prox.!!!, bye XD


	3. Desconfianza

__

Capitulo n°3: Desconfianza

Buffy estaba haciendo una de sus tantas y comunes rondas por el cementerio. Se sentía nerviosa sobre el hecho de tener que encontrarse con Spike, ya que sabía que así lo haría. 

"Maldito Spike", pensaba con tristeza, "quisiera no volver a verlo otra vez...". Ya no quería pensar en él, pero siempre estaba en su mente y, peor aún, en su corazón. Aunque aquel momento en que trató de violarla seguía en su memoria causándole dolor, Spike había encontrado la forma de quedarse en su vida para siempre.

Sin importar lo mucho que doliera, debía sacárselo de su interior. No podía cometer el mismo error dos veces, ella misma no se lo perdonaría si así ocurriera.

Buffy vio movimiento a lo lejos, un par de sombras en el pasto moviéndose. Buffy creyó que serían unos estudiantes, algunos se les ocurría ir en parejas al cementerio de noche. "Tontos, no saben lo que les puede pasar", se dijo confiada pero al acercarse alcanzó a divisar a Spike sentado. Él era una de las sombras, pese a que la otra no podía distinguirla bien.

Su corazón dio un grito de angustia, temía encontrarlo con otra. "No puede ser, Spike tú..."

Vio como una joven estaba recostada en el suelo y él acercaba sus labios a los de ella.

****

Buffy: Spike... - su voz mostraba un acento de tristeza, no quería admitirlo, pero verlo ahí con esa joven le causaba tristeza -

****

Spike: Buffy, esto no es lo que tú crees.

****

Buffy: No te preocupes, a mí me da lo mismo - como siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos, su voz demostraba su verdadera intención y como le dolía verle - Mejor me voy para no interrumpirte más.

Spike vio algo distinto en su cazadora. ¿Serán celos acaso?, pero no estaba seguro. Lo que le importaba ahora era ayudar a la chica.

****

Spike: ¡Buffy espera!, ayúdame por favor, esta joven necesita ayuda - se notaba en su voz la preocupación que sentía, no quería dejar a Guenever sola así como estaba -

****

Buffy: ¿A qué te refieres? - su mirada era aun mucho más fría, le molestaba que Spike se preocupara tanto por esa joven -

****

Spike: Estabamos hablando cuando se desmayó, y no esta respirando.

Buffy vio preocupación en los ojos de Spike, debía de ser algo muy importante para que se preocupara. Tenía que ser alguien especial para que le pidiera ayuda.

Buffy no dijo una palabra aunque sus acciones demostraban que lo ayudaría.

Ambos trataron de hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Guenever, pero ella no reaccionaba.

"Llevémosla a mi cripta, allí hay donde ponerla y abrigarla", le dijo Spike a Buffy. A ella no le gustó la idea, pero sabía que abrigarla sería mejor que dejarla allí.

Asintió con la cabeza, le era difícil aceptar la idea, no obstante si no lo hacia la chica podía morir.

En la cripta de Spike la recostaron en la cama de él, abrigándola lo suficiente coma para que pudiera recuperar el color y el sentido.

Ambos se sentaron a los lados de la joven mirándola con dulzura. Spike era el más preocupado, sentía que era su deber ayudarla. Buffy, en cambio, sentía algo de celos por ella y a la vez un signo de preocupación comenzaba a brotar de su interior.

Guenever se despertó y vio a dos personas que la miraban detenidamente. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama, mirando a ambos con extrañeza.

**Guenever**: ¿Dónde estoy? - estaba asustada, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido y miraba a su alrededor con miedo -

**Spike**: Tranquila - su voz sonaba de manera tranquilizadora, quería tratar de calmar a su amiga acariciando la delicada mejilla de la joven -

Guenever se ruborizo y giro su rostro rápidamente. Muchas nuevas sensaciones la invadieron repentinamente, esa cálida caricia, esa mano masculina, producían en ella un escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

Buffy notó esa reacción en la chica y trato de tranquilizarse, ya que esa acción de Spike hacia la joven le hervía la sangre. Aunque se lamentaba de sentir algo semejante, la joven se veía muy dulce, casi inocente, algo en ella le agradaba pero... no le gustaba que Spike se fijara en ella.

**Buffy**: ¿Estás bien? - trato de ser lo más natural posible, pero la desconfianza la invadía y eso lo notó Guenever - 

**Guenever**: Sí, sí lo estoy - bajo la mirada, Spike la observaba preocupado -

**Spike**: Bueno, ahora que te encuentras mejor... - Guenever evitaba su mirada y Buffy miraba a la chica de manera desconfiada - ,..., ¿por qué no nos cuentas de donde vienes?. Recuerdo que me dijiste que te habías ido de aquí hace tiempo.

Guenever lo miró a los ojos, "¿Qué le importa de donde vengo?", Pensaba seriamente. Algo en él la hacía sonrojarse cada vez que la observaba y no era lindo ocultar sus sentimientos, de nuevo...

Lentamente comenzó contar su procedencia, que era la legendaria Inglaterra hogar de muchos vampiros poderosos. Es por esa razón que su vigilante la lleva consigo a ese país, cuando apenas tenía 3 años. Él sabía que sería la nueva cazadora, por eso la crío desde pequeña. 

A Buffy la idea de que esa joven fuera también una cazadora, no le gustó para nada. Habían habido demasiados problemas con la aparición de Faith y no tenía intenciones de dejar su puesto a aquella persona. Sin embargo, algo en Guenever llamaba su atención, no parecía humana, si no, algo más...

...Parecía un vampiro.

0

~~~~~~~~_'-'_~~~~~~~~~

(creo que el aburrimiento es cosa seria)

****

Nota no final: los personajes de Buffy no me pertenecen y blabla... Aunque una de estas noches haré que mi Spike me convierta en vampira y seamos los reyes de la noche... jajajaja... eh déjenme soñar despierta, ya? 


	4. En lo profundo del corazón

__

Capitulo n°4: En lo profundo del Corazón

Buffy decidió marcharse, sin antes preguntar en donde se quedaría Guenever. Ofreció su casa, ya que ella no tenía ningún lugar.

A Spike le resultó extraña tal amabilidad de Buffy, notaba en ella una desconfianza por la joven y era raro que le ofreciera hospedaje en esas circunstancias. 

Antes de que la joven respondiera, él ya había tomado una decisión. Guenever se quedaría con él en su cripta, necesitaba aclarar un asunto con ella.

Buffy se fue molesta, aun no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por él pero esa mocosa se interponía entre ellos. Entre su "amistad" creía ella.

Spike esperó que Buffy se marchara para tomar la mochila de la joven y entregársela. Sabía que ella la necesitaba, ya que todo el rato la miraba desesperada a cada momento. Al dársela se sentó a su lado, cubriéndola bien con las mantas.

**Spike**: Sé que la quieres y no voy a mirar su interior, no te preocupes por eso - ella le arrebató el objeto de sus manos y lo apretó contra su pecho fuertemente -

**Guenever**: Adentro esta lo más preciado para mi - sacando una mini ballesta del interior - este fue un regalo de alguien muy importante para mí... - sus ojos se nublaron y enrojecieron, bajó la mirada -

Spike la besó en la frente, no sabía la razón de esa actitud pero entendía, de cierta forma, a Guenever. Ella a su vez, volvió a guardar la ballesta y dejó su mochila a un lado de la cama. 

**Spike**: Duerme - la cubrió nuevamente con las suaves sabanas - mañana será otro día...

**Guenever**: ¿Tienes alma?, ¿no es cierto? - Spike se detuvo en seco, mientras ella lo observaba con atención -

**Spike**: Cómo...

Ella simplemente lo miró con dulzura.

**Guenever**: Se nota en tus ojos; los de un vampiro normal, son fríos; en cambio los tuyos, son cálidos y dulces. Y se siente un remordimiento en tu interior.

**Spike**: ¿Cómo puedes ser medio vampiro?, se supone que los vampiros no tienen hijos....Bueno Angel es un caso aparte.

Guenever le contó a Spike como eran sus padres y cómo había sucedido todo. Su padre era un vampiro con alma, la había recuperado hace unos años atrás. Su madre, en cambio, era una simple humana sin nada especial. "Ellos se habían conocido una noche muy especial, mi padre quiso atacarla pero se detuvo ante la belleza de ella. Se enamoraron en ese momento y nunca pudieron separarse". Guenever sonreía al recordar esa historia que tantas veces le contaba su padre por las noches.

Su concepción había sido como un milagro, nunca nadie había podido explicar como sucedió, pero sucedió. Así es la historia.

Spike estaba asombrado, ahora sentía que el lazo que los unía se hacia mas fuerte, lo sentía en lo profundo de su inerte corazón. La volvió a besar, pero esta vez en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar, otra vez, a la joven.

"Duerme bien" le dijo y se acostó en un sillón cerca. Guenever aún roja, miraba al vampiro con sorpresa. Sentía su corazón latir velozmente, algo en su corazón la hacía sentir algo hacia él, no sabía qué pero era algo que la confundía mucho.

"Tengo que hacer algo para compensar todo lo que ha hecho Spike por mí", se decía a sí misma. Sabía que un vampiro con alma ya no se sentía igual en su cripta como antes, ahora tenía que vivir de una forma más humana. "Mmmm... ya sé qué haré", penso alegremente. 

-----====('_')====-----

¿y qué les pareció la historia?, bueno, estos capítulos fueron bastante cortitos pero seguiré subiendo más pronto.

****

Notas finales: Los personajes de Buffy no me pertenecen y bla bla bla... son propiedad de... blabla bla... No importa Joss, Spike será mío la fin jajjjjaa...(risa diabólica)...¬¬U

Disculpen, suelo tener momentos de locura momentánea...:D

Porfis dejen reviews... hasta la next... se ya'

Mail (para mensajes, criticas constructivas, etc. Pero no virus, mi PC lindo no lo soportaría de nuevo :'( ): yh_yukiko@yahoo.co.uk


	5. Enemigo

__

Capitulo n°5: Enemigo

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la casa Summers...

Una extraño remolino aparecía en el cielo, tenía un color gris y atraía a las nubes a su centro formando una figura alargada. Esta se estiraba y acercaba a la tierra, de su centro aparecieron unos grandes ojos que observaban todo con gran atención.

Buffy estaba llegando a su hogar cuando todo esto ocurría, pero ella no se percató de nada venía demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos, mejor dicho, Spike le daba vueltas en la cabeza y trataba de comprender el por qué de aquello.

Los ojos la vieron acercarse y una sonrisa salió de la nada. Esperó que ella entrara a su hogar para soltar una tenebrosa y fuerte carcajada, de esas carcajadas que inundan todo el lugar. Luego, una fía voz salió de entre la nube, "No puedes escapar de mí preciosa", dijo la voz al mover los ojos en dirección al cementerio, "que divertido que nazcas y mueras en el mismo lugar... jajajajajaja....."

Ya adentro de la casa.....

Buffy fue a la cocina. "Quizás necesite algo de beber, debo estar deshidratada" pensaba ella, ya que la idea de tener a Spike en su mente era razón de asombro. No entendía como pudo afectarle tanto la idea de que él se preocupara por alguien más que él mismo, aunque más le dolía que ella ya no era la única. 

"Ay Spike, ¡Sal de mi cabeza!", Gritó desesperada sin saber que Dawn la estaba observando extrañada. 

**Dawn**: ¿Buffy estas bien?

**Buffy**: ¿ah?, Oh sí... no te preocupes, ve a dormir.

**Dawn**: ¿Qué sucede con Spike? - el rostro de Buffy giró rápidamente, asustada como si la hubieran pillado en algo indebido - Vamos, tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

**Buffy**: No es nada, es que ahora tiene una nueva amiga - Dawn veía algo de celos en su hermana, era raro verla demostrar preocupación por algo que tuviera que ver con él. Después de todo lo que le había hecho, ella aún sentía algo por aquel vampiro... pero sabía que su hermana nunca lo admitiría - y, no es que me importe, es solo que me preocupa la pobre chica... e... es todo - Buffy trataba de aparentar despreocupación por el asunto, pero sus miedos se dejaban ver fácilmente, era solo cuestión de verle el rostro para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría realmente -

**Dawn**: Está bien, me iré a acostar. Buenas noches

"Buenas noches Dawn" penso tristemente Buffy, quería decirle cuanto le molestaba ver a Spike con otra, pero el dolor de aquella vez no la dejaba aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Era algo que no podía hacer simplemente.

Al otro día, en la cripta de Spike...

Guenever se despertaba de un largo y profundo sueño. No sabía bien en donde estaba, pero después recordó todo. Como aquel vampiro la había ayudado y aceptado en su hogar, si adonde él vivía se le podía llamar así. "Te mereces algo mejor, eres bueno en lo profundo de tu ser y eso lo sé bien" pensaba ella al verlo dormir en el sillón a los pies de la cama. "Te daré algo que te hará muy feliz", sonreía mientras planeaba que haría para devolverle el favor.

Se levantó y vistió velozmente, sacó su billetera y un sobre del interior de la mochila. Observó el contenido del sobre y sonrío, luego guardó todo en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Volvió a observar a Spike, mostraba una cara de ángel mientras dormía. Si se lo veía así, pareciera que no matara ni una mosca como si fuera un pequeño niño durmiendo. Lo observó un buen rato hasta que se acercó lo suficiente para levantarlo del sofá. Entre sus brazos se lo llevo a la cama y lo depositó en ella. "Duerme bien" le dijo al cubrirlo con las sabanas mientras besaba su mejilla, "ya veras a la noche, no creerás lo que ven tus ojos". 

Guenever camino guiada por sus instintos nuevamente, nunca le fallaban por lo que siempre encontraba lo que buscara con ellos. Llego casi enseguida a una gran casa a unas cuadras del cementerio, estaba deshabitada al parecer ya que no mostraba señales de vida en su interior. "Creo que echare un vistazo" penso decididamente ella. La casa se veía hermosa, muy bien cuidada, no debía haber sido abandonada hace mucho. Vio un cartel a un costado de ella, allí había un número, una dirección y un nombre de quienes vendían la casa. Sonrío con picardía, había encontrado lo que buscaba. 

Se dirigió a aquella dirección, era una oficina en el centro nada fuera de lo común, todo muy normal.

Unos hombres atendían la oficina, ella pregunto por la casa que había visto recién. A los hombres les sorprendió su interés por aquella casa, no era común que la gente se interesara en ella tenía mala reputación.

****

Hombre 1: ¿Estas segura que quieres saber por la casa cerca del cementerio?

****

Guenever: Eh, sí. Quiero saber si está en venta y cuál sería el precio - los hombres se sorprendieron mucho más, se miraron preocupados -

****

Hombre 2: Bueno, esa casa sí está en venta pero... - se detuvo de repente, como si temiera hablar al respecto -... Nadie puede sobrevivir una noche en ella, dicen que esta encantada.

****

Hombre 1: Así es, las últimas personas que la habitaron, la devolvieron al día siguiente... - Guenever sonrío segura, "un montón de espíritus no hacen nada más que asustar", penso en ese momento -... y esos serían los casi-compradores número 50. 

****

Guenever: Entonces, ¿está en venta?

****

Hombre 1: Señorita le digo que esa casa está embrujada, y claro que esta en venta.

****

Guenever: No me importa - ella ya se estaba aburriendo -, ¿cuánto cuesta la casa?

****

Hombre 2: Unos 2 millones de dólares - en el rostro de ella se veía su preocupación, tenía bastante dinero pero no tanto -

****

Hombre 1: Aunque podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, si usted quiere...

****

Guenever: Veamos... si ustedes desean, si yo me deshago de los fantasmas y sobrevivo una noche, la casa es mía gratis, si no, la casa es de ustedes y quedara vacía por siempre. ¿Qué dicen?

****

Hombre 1: ¿Gratis?...

****

Hombre 2: Si haces todo lo que dijiste, nos pagas 100 mil por ella. ¿Es un trato?

****

Guenever: Trato hecho - sonreía, sabía que la casa sería suya y esa suma de dinero ya no sería problema -

Guenever recibe las llaves de la casa y se va de la oficina contenta de tener el regalo perfecto para Spike.

En la casa abandonada...........

Guenever entra a la casa, todo estaba oscuro y sucio. Había un olor a humedad que penetraba las entrañas de la chica, esta se sentía a gusto en ese lugar, era como su hogar.

Abrió un poco las ventanas, así entraron unos juguetones rayos de sol por ellas. Habían muebles llenos de polvo, como si los habitantes del lugar hubieran tenido que marcharse rápidamente.

Guenever sintió la presencia de espíritus en el lugar. "Lárguense de aquí, a menos que quieran ser enviados al purgatorio de almas... allí sufrirían bastante", dijo en voz alta tratando de sacar unos talismanes chinos de su mochila. 

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire recorrió el lugar, abriendo todas las puertas y ventanas. Esta se fue directo hacia Guenever, quien estaba parada en medio de la habitación. La ráfaga de aire hizo mover el cabello de ella al salir por la puerta principal de la casa, que se encontraba detrás de Guenever.

"Buenos espíritus, inteligentes" dijo al bajar la cabeza y guardar su talismán en la mochila. Pero algo la detuvo, la presencia de otro espíritu detrás de ella. Sin siquiera darse vuelta, Guenever saca nuevamente el talismán y trata de hablar con el espíritu.

****

Guenever: ¿Qué quieres?

****

Espíritu: Sólo a ti, Guenever Angelique... - ella se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre completo, nadie lo sabía excepto alguien de su pasado -

****

Guenever: No puedes ser tú, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

****

Espíritu: No fue fácil seguirte, pero aquí estoy - Guenever sacaba un talismán distinto al anterior, este era de papel con unos caracteres chinos en él - y cumpliré mi promesa

****

Guenever: Sabes que te puedo destruir, soy la cazadora y puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

****

Espíritu: No, mi querida Guenever Angelique, no puedes destruirme. Soy inmortal, ¿lo recuerdas? - ella se da vuelta rápidamente y coloca el talismán en la frente del espíritu -

****

Guenever: ¿Ves Arwind? Te puedo hacer desaparecer cuando yo quiera - Arwind aparece nuevamente, con su forma original, que es un ser hecho de humo -

****

Arwind: Sabes que esos talismanes no te sirven de mucho, no tengo una forma física por lo que no puedes atacarme.

****

Guenever: Nunca podrás deshacerte de mí.

****

Arwind: Claro que lo haré, cuando menos lo pienses, yo atacaré y te mataré cazadora. Ahora sé donde vives, mientras duermas, yo vendré - Mientras se escuchaban esa palabras, él se marchaba por una de las ventanas dejando a Guenever en medio de la habitación - 

"Maldito", pensaba ella mientras recordaba todo el daño que le había hecho. Él había sido bueno en su época, pero un ser malvado lo había posesionado y transformado en su más grande enemigo. Le causaba tristeza recordarlo, él fue alguien muy importante en su vida y lo perdió por su destino.

Comenzó a sacar varios talismanes y a colocarlos en todas las puertas, así mantendría segura la casa de la presencia de algún espíritu maligno... y de él.

Observó su alrededor, todo era tan sucio y desordenado que le tomaría horas en ordenar. "Bueno, creo que empezaré a ordenar", se dijo al poner manos a la obra.

----------=====(~*~*~*~)=====-----------

****

Notas de la autora: Los personajes de Buffy no pertenecen ni estoy sacando dinero al usarlos... solo un poco de satisfacción para mi mente...;D

Espero que les guste este capitulo y lean el que sigue, es muy bonito...^^

__


	6. Confesiones

__

Capitulo n°6: Confesiones

Atardecía en el cementerio y Spike comenzaba a despertar. Guenever se encontraba sentada a su lado, observándolo como dormía.

Guenever observaba su rostro angelical, la sola forma de dormir de él la hacía soñar con tantas cosas. Sabía que empezaba a sentir algo por él, pero temía admitirlo ya que intuía que él amaba a alguien más. No le importaba, mientras pudiera verlo dormir y ver ese adorable rostro, ella era feliz. Es más, era feliz mientras él lo fuera.

Spike se despertó sorprendido de hacerlo en su cama, sabía que se había dormido en el sofá por lo que no entendía el por qué de estar ahora allí. Cuando vio a Guenever a su lado, lo entendió todo. Ella lo cambió de lugar mientras dormía.

****

Spike: ¿Por qué me cambiaste de lugar?

**Guenever**: Te tengo una sorpresa - otra vez lo hacía de nuevo, cambiaba de tema cuando le preguntaban algo que la incomodaba. Spike ya se estaba aburriendo de esa actitud -

**Spike**: No me importa la sorpresa... - Spike vio a su alrededor y vio que no había nada, sólo estaba esa cama -... ¿Dónde están mis cosas? 

****

Guenever: Esa es la sorpresa. Ven ayúdame con la cama y sígueme.

Ella de un solo movimiento lo sacó de la cama, indicándole que la ayudara a mover la cama de lugar.

Spike no entendía que ocurría, no sabía porque había que mover su cama de lugar y dónde estarían sus cosas. Aunque algo lo hacía confiar en esta graciosa chica.

Notaba algo raro en ella, ya no era la fría niña de anoche, ahora era más cálida, más humana. Algo en ella lo ponía de piel de gallina, su belleza, su manera de tratarlo, o quizás algo más. No lo sabía con certeza, la chica era extraña y le atraía eso de ella. Sin darse cuenta, comenzaba a sentir algo por ella, tal vez amor o amistad... no lo tenía claro aun. Tendría que averiguarlo.

Caminaron a través del cementerio hasta llegar a la casa vista por Guenever anteriormente. Spike no entendía que ocurría, no sabía el por qué de la desaparición de sus cosas ni por qué tenían que llevar su cama hacia ese lugar.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa, ella la abrió y entró la cama. Spike se quedó afuera observando como Guenever subía su cama por las escaleras, aquella vivienda no era suya y dudaba mucho que fuera de ella. Se quedó pensando en muchas cosas, ella y Buffy. Las dos ocupaban parte importante de su mente y confundían sus emociones, aquella dulce joven lo trataba como a un ser humano, incluso, se entendía de una mejor manera con ella que con el resto del mundo. En cambio con Buffy, la cosa era distinta; él la amaba pero le dolía verla, sentirla, olerla, su corazón gritaba cada vez que la veía. Necesitaba sentirla junto a él otra vez, pero tenía miedo de ser rechazado, la cazadora había sufrido mucho a causa de su comportamiento egoísta y no quería verla sufrir nuevamente.

Guenever bajó las escaleras y vio a Spike sentado en el pórtico de la entrada. Esta casa la había obtenido para él, quería que fuera feliz ya que podía sentir un alma en el interior de aquel vampiro y un vampiro con alma sufre mucho estando solo en una cripta. Verlo sufrir no era una de sus opciones ahora...

****

Guenever: Vamos Spike, ven a ver la casa por dentro - Spike la observó incrédulo como ella se acercaba y le sonreía -

**Spike**: Sabes que no puedo entrar, no he sido invitado todavía.

**Guenever**: No hables locuras, Spike. ¿Por qué tienes que ser invitado a entrar en tu propia casa?

**Spike**: ¿Qué...? - La joven le toma la mano y lo empuja hacia adentro de la vivienda - No puede ser, ¿Cómo entre?

**Guenever**: Eres lento para entender... Esta es TÚ casa.

**Spike**: Pero cómo... - la joven dio vuelta el rostro hacia otro lado, no quería recordar lo vivido anteriormente con Arwind -

**Guenever**: Da lo mismo, sube al segundo piso, es muy bonito allá arriba - empujaba a Spike por las escaleras, tratando de hacerlo subir por ellas -

Esperó que Spike estuviera arriba para dirigirse a la cocina y sacar una gran botella verde del refrigerador con dos hermosas copas de cristal. Subió las escaleras y encontró a Spike sentado en su cama observando todo con admiración.

Él fijó sus azules ojos en la figura de Guenever, nunca la había mirado de cerca. Realmente era hermosa, sus cabellos caían suavemente sobre el rostro dulce de la joven y sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, con una mirada tan maravillosa que podía penetrar la mente de cualquiera.

La joven abrió la botella y un liquido rojo y espeso salió de ella al colocarlo en las copas. El olor era muy familiar para Spike, quien comenzó a saborearse en ese mismo instante. Guenever sonreía mientras servía del líquido a él.

****

Spike: Esto es sangre... ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

**Guenever**: Muy fácil, en carnicerías o bancos d sangre, las venden a muy buen precio. - Ella elevó un poco su copa en señal de un brindis - Brindo por tu nuevo hogar, espero que te guste mi regalo... ¡Salud!.

Spike brindó también pero un poco extrañado de tener nuevo hogar, sin embargo, le preocupaba más el cómo había conseguido aquella enorme casa mas que fuera de él.

La sangre le trajo muchos recuerdos al vampiro, todas las inocentes personas de las cuales se alimentó en el pasado lo seguían persiguiendo para hacerlo sufrir. Aunque el dolor más fuerte que sentía en su pecho era el que le produjo al ser que amaba, Buffy. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, esos horribles momentos volvían a su mente como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese mismo momento. Trató de dejar la copa a un lado y olvidarse de todo, pero el dolor seguía ahí.

Guenever se sentó a su lado, sabía por lo que estaba pasando el vampiro, conocía ese sufrimiento muy bien. Quería ayudarlo, quería acercarse a él, quería compartir su dolor vara que no fuera tan difícil llevarlo. Pero eso era algo que debía superar él solo, con su ayuda por supuesto.

Guenever trató de acercarse a él, pero él dio vuelta el rostro para que no viera la lagrima que caía suavemente por su mejilla derecha. Trató nuevamente, esta vez tomo su mano izquierda y la acercó a sus labios mientras él la observaba tratando de decir algo. Besó aquella masculina mano, era suave y fuerte, cálida y débil a la vez. Podía sentir aquel miedo y dolor que sentía Spike.

****

Guenever: Vamos, puedes confiar en mi. Sé que tienes un alma que te hace sufrir por cada persona que mataste en el pasado... - Spike la observaba con los ojos hinchados, quería llorar pero no quería que lo viera tan débil - ... Ya has sufrido bastante, es tiempo para que te desahogues de una vez.

****

Spike: No entiendes - su voz sonaba entrecortada por la lagrimas que trataba de aguantar - Yo... es que ella...

****

Guenever: ¿La amas? - Spike se puso nervioso - Tú sabes de quien hablo, de la chica que estaba contigo cuando desperté.

****

Spike: Se llama Buffy, ella es la cazadora aquí. Yo...no puedo amarla, le he causado mucho dolor y ella...

Guenever recostó a Spike en su regazo, quería darle apoyo pera que pudiera desahogarse tranquilo.

Spike comenzó a llorar como un pequeño infante, le dolía mucho haber dañado a la persona que amaba y sabía que ella lo odiaba.

Spike: Yo la amo, pero le hice algo muy malo... la trate de violar... me dolía haberla perdido, ella había sido mía... pensé que me amaba pero sólo me había utilizado para descargar su propio sufrimiento en mí. Quería hacerla sentir utilizada, como un objeto, quería que sufriera mi dolor... ahora me odia, yo lo sé. La necesito, la amo demasiado para haberla dejado ir tan fácilmente. Fui un estúpido, perdí lo mejor que me había sucedido en la vida por una venganza... pero no sabe que soy diferente ahora, ni nunca lo sabrá, me da miedo decírselo, miedo a lo que me dirá, miedo al rechazo, yo...

Spike ya no podía seguir hablando, las lágrimas no lo dejaban seguir. Pero necesitaba llorar y botar todos sus temores, miedos y dolores que le maltrataban el corazón. Por primera vez se sentía cómodo al expresar sus sentimientos, se sentía querido y protegido a la vez. Guenever le estaba dando el apoyo que nunca había recibido de nadie, ella era la única persona que se preocupaba verdaderamente por su persona. Al fin tenía alguien en quien apoyarse, al fin tenía una amiga de verdad.

Guenever recordó a Arwind, a su padre y su madre. Recordó cuanto sufrió con su muerte, con la perdida del ser amado, con Arwind. Gruesas lagrimas cayeron desde sus ojos hasta el rostro de Spike. No quería preocuparlo con sus penas, pero ahora le tocaba a ella desahogarse también. 

Spike se levanto y limpio las lagrimas de su amiga, con su dedo índice. La tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras se recostaba en la cama. Quería devolverle toda la confianza que le había dado y hacerla sentir como ella a él. Se veía tan indefensa entre sus fuertes brazos, como una pequeña niña que necesitaba ser protegida, como un ángel caído que necesitaba sus alas para seguir volando.

Spike trataba de darle la confianza que ella le había otorgado, quería hacerla sentir segura, quería que botara todo su pesar, quería ser parte de su vida y ayudarla. Algo pasaba en el corazón del vampiro, un sentimiento nuevo brotaba desde el fondo de su ser. Deseaba sentirla, sentir su cuerpo, su cabello, su aroma... pero no. Ella es solo una niña que necesita de su apoyo, una hermosa y maravillosa joven que le estaba enseñando a confiar en los demás otra vez.

****

Spike: vamos mi pequeña, dile al buen Spike qué es lo que te sucede...

****

Guenever: Yo... - entre sollozos - es que no debería, son mis problemas y...

****

Spike: ¡No digas tonterías!, Me preocupa tu bienestar y si algo te esta afectando, sólo dímelo.

****

Guenever: He recordado tantas cosas... En una noche como esta, tranquila y silenciosa, mis padres fueron... - no podía continuar, le dolía recordar pero Spike la observaba con una mirada limpia, clara y dulce, que le daba la fuerza para poder desahogarse y, de una vez por todas, botar todo su dolor - Yo era pequeña, solo tenía 3 años cuando entraron unos demonios a la casa y los pillaron desprevenidos durmiendo. A mi padre le enterraron una estaca mientras dormía, mi madre despertó solo para que fuera arrancada su cabeza. Yo era la siguiente, pero llegaron refuerzos a "detener" aquella matanza... Aun no les perdono su tardanza, ellos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir y llegaron demasiado tarde. Al día siguiente enterramos lo que había quedado de ella y de mi padre... bueno, solo el polvo que habían en el lugar, eso fue lo único que quedó de él.

Spike: Hay algo más, - el rostro de la joven se sorprendió - algo te sigue perturbando, lo sé.

****

Guenever: Que gracioso como ya me conoces. Es cierto, hay algo que aun queda. Tú tienes alma y amas a esa cazadora, o me equivoco? - Spike sólo afirmo con su cabeza - Entonces me entenderás. Yo ame mucho a un vampiro que, al igual que tú, también poseía un alma. Él era bueno, me ayudaba en mi lucha contra el mal. Sin embargo, las fuerzas del mal lo tomaron como aliado en la lucha en mi contra. Se volvió mi peor enemigo y tuve que acabar con él. Como sufrí, me dolió tanto y todavía me sigue rompiendo el corazón... Ahora lo revivieron, volvió mucho más perverso ya que no recuerda nada de su vida como un buen vampiro. Lo peor es que no tiene forma física y me ha seguido hasta aquí, quiere matarme de una vez por todas - no podía aguantar más las lagrimas, el dolor de recordar a Arwind la afectaba de manera descomunal - Lo extraño tanto, me duele verlo de esa forma... Yo lo amaba demasiado...

Spike la acercó a su pecho para darle un lugar en el cual refugiarse y llorar. Podía entender aquel sufrimiento, aquel dolor que te come por dentro, sabía que era eso. La abrazó fuertemente, sintió como aquellas lagrimas femeninas mojaban su camiseta negra. Acaricio su cabello, aquel suave y sedoso cabello rubio que se deslizaba entre sus dedos. Acercó su rostro a la rubia cabeza, la acaricio con su mejilla izquierda, tratando de sentir aquel delicioso aroma. Él mismo se sorprendió de lo que estaba haciendo, hacía tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma... desde Buffy. Estaba confundido.

Lentamente ambos, sin darse cuenta, se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Esa noche, un lazo muy fuerte los había atado para siempre...

Fin del capitulo

----------=====(-_-)=====----------

****

Notas finales de la autora: Los personajes de Buffy no me pertenecen y bla bla bla, así que no me molestes Joss!!!! (lo siento, momento de locura temporal ¬¬). 

Y les gustó el capitulo?, espero que sí... es lindo. Espero pronto subir mas ya que los tengo listos...^^

Para cualquier duda, opinión, comentario, critica constructiva, etc. (virus no, please). Escriban al yh_yukiko@yahoo.co.uk o al Cbn_5ive@hotmail.com 

Esperaré sus cartas... jeje, nos vemos :D


	7. Sentimientos Secretos

__

Capítulo n°7: Sentimientos Secretos

El sol suavemente acarició las paredes de la habitación sin hacer daño alguno. Sus rayos no podían entrar, aunque uno que otro se colaba por entre las cortinas.

Un rayo travieso iluminó los cerrados ojos de Guenever haciéndola despertar. No quería hacerlo, pero se sentía tan bien, se sentía relajada, protegida, querida. Hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien, era extraño para ella.

Abrió bien sus ojos y vio a aquel hermoso ser durmiendo a su lado. Tenía un rostro de ángel y cabellos dorados, de suave piel y masculinos rasgos. "Spike...", pensó tranquilamente ella. No entendía bien que había sucedido, recordaba que estaba llorando pero después... Nada, no podía recordar bien, sólo la sensación de confort la inundaba en ese momento. Spike se había transformado en alguien muy especial y, después de saber todo, tenía que hacer algo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Lentamente se levantó, tratando de no hacer ruido. Cerró bien las cortinas, de manera que ningún rayo de sol entrara a la habitación y molestara a Spike. Sacó ropa de su mochila y se fue a tomar una ducha.

El agua salió fuertemente y Spike se despierta al sentir aquel molesto sonido. "¿Qué sucede?", se preguntaba repetidamente, no veía a Guenever por ningún lado. El correr del agua le respondió su pregunta, era ella quien se bañaba. 

Trató de volver a dormir pero le era imposible. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior seguían en su mente, ella llorando, él llorando... todo era confuso pero su corazón al fin estaba en paz. El dolor no se había ido por completo, pero el sufrimiento ya no era tan grande. El agujero en su interior se estaba llenando nuevamente, ella lo estaba llenando nuevamente. No quería admitirlo pero le gusto tener esa confesión con ella. Le había ayudado bastante, ya que ahora Buffy no se veía tan inalcanzable para él. La esperanza no estaba perdida del todo.

Guenever sale de la ducha, se coloca su toalla y sale del baño en dirección a la habitación de enfrente (era un cuarto de vestir). Spike se hace el dormido para no molestarla ni incomodarla. 

Algunos rayos de sol chocan sobre el cuerpo de la joven reflejando su sombra en la pared del pasillo. Spike sólo puede ver aquella pared y observa atónito como la joven se quita la toalla y se viste. Trato de no seguir mirando pero no podía, estaba como hipnotizado mirando su sombra. Era tan hermosa, pero era su amiga y debía sacársela de su mente. "Es sólo una niña, Spike, nada más que eso", trataba de convencerse a sí mismo, sin un buen resultado. Amaba a Buffy, ella era su amiga... Estaba confundido, no sabía que hacer.

"No, yo amo a Buffy", se dijo finalmente. Justo en ese momento Guenever salía de la habitación. Trató de cerrar los ojos rápidamente pero ella ya lo había visto despierto.

Guenever sabía que la estaba observando, por eso se sonrojó tratando de mirar a otro lado. No sabía si hablarle o no, si lo hacía su vergüenza sería mayor de la que es; en cambio, si no lo hacía, harían como si nunca hubiera pasado. 

Sonó el timbre, ella bajó rápidamente las escaleras. "¡Rayos!", pensó al abrir la puerta, eran los hombres de la casa que venían a confirmar si se había desecho de los fantasmas. "Tenían que venir ahora, voy a tener que hablar con él de todas maneras", pensaba tristemente mientras invitaba a los señores a pasar.

****

Guenever: ¿Ven?, no hay fantasmas...

**Hombre 1**: Así veo, y veo también que trajiste todas tus cosas ya.

**Hombre 2**: ¿No te abras adelantado mucho?

**Guenever**: Un trato es un trato, yo elimino a los fantasmas, sobrevivo una noche y la casa es mía.

**Hombre 2**: La casa es tuya por 100 mil.

**Guenever**: Acá están los 100 mil - saca un sobre de un cajón - Como dije, un trato es un trato. ¿Dónde están las escrituras?

****

Hombre 1: Acá están - mostrando su maletín - seguros de cualquier cosa, jeje...

**Guenever**: ¿Me pueden esperar un segundo? - no esperó respuesta alguna para subir corriendo las escaleras - ¡Vamos Spike!, sal de la cama que ya sé que no duermes...

**Spike**: Disculpa... 

**Guenever**: No te preocupes, pero baja al primer piso. Unas personas quieren verte.

Ella sonreía pícara, en su interior se reía a carcajadas por la sorpresa que le tenía a Spike. Él bajó corriendo las escaleras y se encontró a estos hombres que lo miraban con sorpresa.

**Guenever**: Bueno caballeros, él va ser quien firme los papeles. Los dejo, adiós

Besa a Spike en la mejilla y lo deja con una expresión de sorpresa y extrañeza en el rostro.

En un almacén del centro...

Guenever compraba unos alimentos para la cena cuando vio a Buffy acercársele. "¿Qué querrá?", se preguntaba confundida.

Buffy la había visto desde que ella había entrado al almacén pero no sabía si hablarle o no. Le causaba un poco de celos que ella viviera con Spike, aunque no quería reconocerlo, pero así era. Trataba de justificar sus celos a ella misma, diciéndose que eran celos de amistad, que temía perderlo como amigo. Su corazón le gritaba que no era así, pero no era escuchado.

Buffy trató de saludarla con alegría, pero en sus ojos se veía que no era eso lo que sentía en ese momento.

Guenever, en cambio, se sentía mal que Buffy la odiara en cierto sentido. Ella ya se había dado cuenta que algo sucedía entre Buffy y Spike, también sabía que Buffy amaba a Spike pero que no lo quería reconocer. Eso le producía un gran dolor en su corazón, ya que después de la noche anterior, un sentimiento había surgido en su corazón. Un sentimiento que temía que volviera, ahora sabía que sufriría a causa de él... pero que le iba a hacer, lo amaba...

****

Guenever: Buffy, hola...

****

Buffy: Eh... hola. ¿Cómo has estado? - sonaba triste, quería preguntar por Spike pero le daba miedo -

****

Guenever: Bien y Spike también lo está, aunque un poco triste - tratando de que no supiera que sabía todo lo ocurrido entre ellos - ¿Tú sabes por qué estará así?

****

Buffy: Yo... no tengo idea _ sabía que era lo que sucedía, pero no quería admitirlo. Bajó la mirada – Lo que le suceda no es de mi incumbencia.

****

Guenever: ¿Segura?, bueno es tu decisión –tomando una botella de jugo de frambuesa – yo me retiro, estoy un poco ocupada.

****

Buffy: No, ¡espera! – la sujeta fuertemente del brazo, pero la mirada de molestia de la chica la detuvo – Necesito hablar contigo.

****

Guenever: Estamos hablando – trataba de mostrarse fría, le dolía la actitud de Buffy –

****

Buffy: No aquí, en algún lugar más tranquilo – realmente quería hablar con ella, lo necesitaba – por favor.

La mirada de Buffy se veía sincera, algo le sucedía y sabía bien de que se trataba. Dejó la mercadería a un lado y siguió a Buffy hasta la salida del local. 

Caminaron bastante hasta llegar a la Universidad, allí se sentaron sobre el pasto a la sombra de un gran árbol. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, ninguna de ellas se atrevía a decir palabra. Guenever se daba cuenta de lo mal que se sentía Buffy, sabía que para ella le era difícil hablarle pero debía dejarla hablar primero.

Buffy miró el cielo, estaba celeste y sin ninguna nube. Era un día perfecto, bueno, casi perfecto. Ella tenía que enfrentarse a su corazón y reprimir su cabeza por primera vez, si realmente quería hablarle a Guenever. Respiró hondo y trató de hacer la gran pregunta.

****

Buffy: ¿Lo amas? – Guenever la observo sin entender -, sabes a quien me refiero. ¿Lo amas? 

****

Guenever: - bastante ruborizada – no, o sea, lo quiero pero como a un amigo. Él se ha comportado estos últimos días muy bien conmigo, me ha hecho sentir feliz – mirando a Buffy directamente a los ojos -, pero, eso deberías preguntártelo tú misma. ¿Lo amas?

****

Buffy: Yo... no lo sé bien – volvió a mirar el cielo, tratando de recordar un poco el pasado – hubo un tiempo que podría haber dicho que sí, pero después de lo ocurrido aquella noche, yo... – sus ojos se nublaron – no estoy segura.

****

Guenever: Pero ahora él es distinto – Buffy la miro extrañada – disculpa, anoche tuvimos una larga platica y pudimos desahogarnos de nuestros pesares. Me contó entre lagrimas lo ocurrido, lo que trató de hacerte... pero ahora se arrepiente, es distinto. Yo lo sé.

****

Buffy: Me sorprende que confíes tanto en él. Te lo digo por experiencia propia, no lo hagas. Él nunca demuestra su verdadero interior – su rostro mostraba una mueca de rabia, dolor y odio - 

****

Guenever: ¿Qué puedo hacer para que cambies de parecer? –, recordó la casa, quizás si la invitaba a cenar podría hablar con Spike y vería que ya no es quien cree - ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar esta noche a su casa?

****

Buffy: ¿La casa de quién?

****

Guenever: La de Spike, es una larga historia. Ven esta noche a las 8. Voy a cocinar algo rico y así te das cuenta lo distinto que está – Buffy la miraba sin entender -, ¿ya?. Es la casa que esta cerca del cementerio, ¿la conoces?

****

Buffy: Sí...

****

Guenever: Entonces nos vemos – alejándose se ella – me voy a comprar las cosa – trataba de sonreír, para no demostrar que le apenaba perderlo - ¡hasta la noche, Buffy!

Buffy se quedó sentada sin entender, no le pudo responder a la invitación por lo que tendría que ir obligatoriamente. Le costaría mucho ver a Spike, le dolía la sola idea de tener que verlo. Poco a poco comenzó a recordar cuanto lo quiso, sin embargo lo que le hizo no tiene perdón. Es cierto que lo había tratado horrible, que lo había usado para vengarse de ella misma... Ninguno de los dos merecía el amor del otro. Cada uno debía seguir su vida.

Fin del capitulo

-----=====('_')=====-----

****

Notas de la autora: Los personajes de Buffy no me pertenecen, y blabla... pero estoy planeando raptarme a Spike una d estas noches... je

Lean el otro capi please....


	8. La Cena

Capitulo n°8: La Cena

Unas horas más tarde, en la casa de Spike...

Guenever entra a la casa llena de bolsas de supermercado. Cierra la puerta de un golpe y corre a la cocina. Tenía que contarle las nuevas buenas a Spike, pero parecía no hacer caso a sus llamadas. "¡Spike!", gritaba con fuerza sin respuesta alguna. "Que raro, debe estar dormido", pensó mientras subía las escaleras. Recorrió una a una las habitaciones sin encontrarlo, ya en la habitación de él vio su ropa sobre la cama. Estaba todo desordenado, la cama sin hacer, la ropa tirada, era un caos. Se cansó de ver la habitación vacía y dio media vuelta para salir sin darse cuenta que Spike había salido del baño y estaba parado detrás de ella.

Chocaron y quedaron tan cerca que cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro. Spike se acerca lentamente al rostro de la joven pero se detiene y da un paso hacía atrás tratando de entrar a la habitación.

"Disculpa, lo siento, no fue mi intención..." repetía constantemente Spike en su mente. Estuvo tan cerca de cometer, lo que él llamaba, una estupidez. No quería arruinar su amistad (la única amiga) por ese momento de debilidad. Trató de que no se diera cuenta de lo que quiso hacer, esperaba que no fuera muy tarde. Eso esperaba...

Guenever quedó casi sin palabras para describir lo que vio y sintió en aquel momento. Spike había tomado una ducha y venía saliendo del baño cuando chocaron. Él llevaba una toalla a la cintura dejando su torso desnudo al descubierto, las gotas de agua recorrían ese perfecto cuerpo. Una a una las gotas caían desde el cabello de Spike al rostro de Guenever, mojando las mejillas de ella. Él se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos, alzó la vista para poder observar mejor aquel fuerte rostro. Era pequeña, sólo le llegaba a la nariz, por lo que dejaba la boca del vampiro a la altura de sus ojos. Spike se acercó con la intención de besarla pero se detuvo antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Le latía rápidamente el corazón, como si tratara de salir y dejar expuestos sus secretos sentimientos. No quería que Spike se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por él, aunque eso era algo casi imposible, era demasiado obvio que existía una fuerte atracción entre ambos, una llama que los atraía el uno al otro. 

Spike estaba parado a un lado de la cama, mirando las ropas de ella. Tenía miedo de mirarla a los ojos, temía que viera que en lo más profundo de su ser, él quería que ese beso se hubiera realizado..., pero no, la quería como amiga y nada más debía pasar entre ellos. Decidió levantar la mirada y verla a los ojos, su mirada trataba de expresar todo esa confusión en su interior pero de una manera que ella no se diera cuneta. Se dio cuneta que ella también estaba confundida y trató de sonreírle, así ella podría estar más tranquila y aparentar que nunca ocurrió nada.

****

Spike: Nena, ¿me puedes pasar el pantalón que está a tu lado? – le sonreía graciosamente para se ella se tratara de calmar un poco –

****

Guenever: ¿Ah?, - no reaccionaba a nada, estaba como sumergida en un profundo sueño – ¿pantalón?, no...

****

Spike: - tratando de ser gracioso y sonriéndole graciosamente – ¿no?, bueno si quieres que o me vista, no lo hago... – empezó a sacarse la toalla que tenía a la cintura –

****

Guenever: - Despertando de su "sueño"- ¡¡No!!, ¡no lo hagas!, no te desvistas... – Spike se sujetó la toalla mientras la miraba dulcemente – pero no te vistas tampoco... espera... – bajó corriendo las escaleras y volvió con unas bolsas – toma, es un regalito y ojalá te guste...

****

Spike: ¿Me compraste algo? – Guenever sacaba un jeans de color negro – que lindo, no tenías que hacerlo...

****

Guenever: Es que siempre usas las mismas cosas y pense que te gustaría algo nuevo... – Spike cogió una pequeña bolsa y sacó de ella un par de "boxers" – Eso lo puedo explicar...

****

Spike: ¿Me compraste calzoncillos? – Guenever estaba roja de vergüenza - 

****

Guenever: Creí que podrías necesitarlos, no sé... yo... si no los quieres los cambiamos... – Spike sólo sonrío y sacó un corpiño de color morado claro – eso, también lo puedo explicar...

****

Spike: No creo que el morado me siente bien... – Guenever se lo quitó de un solo movimiento, estaba muy avergonzada y Spike no paraba de reír – 

****

Guenever: Mejor te vistes rápido, tenemos invitados a cenar, - se acerca al vampiro a hablarle al oído, mientras colocaba una mano en aquella cintura masculina – por favor... – le susurró, dio media vuelta para salir sacándole la toalla de un rápido movimiento - 

Spike quedó completamente desnudo en la habitación, tratándose de tapar con sus manos mientras Guenever salía. Ella nunca trató de darse vuelta y verlo, sólo lo había hecho para que se vistiera mientras ella cocinaba. Le costaba entender a aquella chica, algo en ella le provocaba sentimientos no conocidos por él... era algo en ella, quizás era la manera de cómo lo trataba o... no lo sabía bien, estaba confundido.

En la casa Summers...

Buffy estaba frente al espejo, observándose y analizándose detalle por detalle. Quería estar segura que la tenida elegida era la correcta. Vestía una larga falda de cuero negra, con unos botines del mismo color, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta color burdeo también de cuero. Estaba sencilla, no quería llamar la atención. Aunque aún no sabía por qué iba a la cena algo en ella le decía que debía ir, pero no era por Spike. En realidad temía verlo, temía mostrarse débil y volver a los brazos del vampiro. Tenía que ser fuerte y dejar de lado los sentimientos, ya que lo de ellos jamas podría hacerse realidad, era algo prohibido, era un error...

Willow entró a la habitación y vio a su amiga frente al espejo. Algo raro le sucedía, lo podía presentir. Su amiga había cambiado mucho después que Spike había tratado de violarla, ella lo quería mucho y aquello la afectó demasiado.

****

Willow: ¿Vas a salir?

****

Buffy: Ah?, oh sí – parecía distraída – voy a ir a cenar.

****

Willow: Mmmm... – tratando de alegrarle el animo a Buffy - y dime, ¿Quién es el chico afortunado?

****

Buffy: Es una chica – Willow la miró extrañada – pero no es lo que tú crees. Ella es una chica que esta viviendo con Spike, me invitó a su casa para que habláramos...

****

Willow: ¿Spike tiene novia?

****

Buffy: No sé, me da lo mismo – bajaba la mirada con tristeza – es su vida, yo no tengo nada que ver en eso

****

Willow: Pero... no debe ser muy cuerda esa niña, si tiene a un vampiro viviendo en su casa...

****

Buffy: No, es la casa de Spike – Willow la miró extrañada, no entendía que sucedía – Ya se hace tarde mejor me voy.

Ambas bajaron las escaleras, Buffy estaba muy extraña como si la idea de ver a Spike con otra le afectara demasiado. Willow podía ver esa preocupación en los ojos de su amiga, la conocía demasiado bien como para darse cuenta de lo que sentía por él, aunque siempre lo negara.

En el momento que Buffy salía de la casa, Dawn la observaba desde la cocina. Vio que su hermana no iba bien, por lo que le preguntó a Willow que sucedía. Ambas se quedaron en la puerta charlando, mientras Buffy caminaba lentamente por la calle.

En la casa de Spike...

La mesa estaba perfectamente puesta, Guenever se sentía orgullosa de su obra maestra. Sonreía contenta, le alegraba toda esa situación, si bien sabía que esa noche perdería a Spike para siempre, la idea de verlo feliz le alegraba la noche.

Spike bajaba silenciosamente las escaleras, quería sorprender a Guenever ya que se había puesto la ropa que le había comprado. Se puso por detrás de ella y le tapó los ojos con sus manos. Ella se dio vuelta rápidamente y quedó sin palabras, otra vez. Spike realmente se veía genial, no, más que eso, se veía completamente distinto. Llevaba puesto un sweater color gris claro (apegado al cuerpo) y los jeans negros. 

****

Spike: ¿Cómo me veo?, sabes que no me reflejo en los espejos así que confío en ti

****

Guenever: Te ves... como todo un galán – sonriéndole – pero te falta algo... – se acercó a él y le despeinó el cabello – Listo, ahora estas como todo un galán de telenovelas... jeje 

****

Spike: ¿Segura?

****

Guenever: Obvio, ahora... – con una mirada de tristeza – no va a poder decir que no has cambiado...

Spike no entendía de quién estaba hablando, la expresión en el rostro de la joven podía decir mil cosas, pero no la que él quería saber.

Sonó el timbre. 

Guenever abrió la puerta y entra una Buffy bastante nerviosa. No quería entrar pero la dulce e inocente mirada de la joven la transformaba completamente. Sentía en ella algo extraño, como si ella fuera algo especial suyo, como si no quisiera hacerla sentir mal. Sin lugar a dudas, Guenever tenía ese no sé qué.

Buffy vio a Spike parado en la sala de estar, se veía realmente distinto, más humano por decirlo así. "No, él es el mismo d antes, no ha cambiado nada", se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientras caminaba por la habitación hasta el comedor. Debía mantener su mente clara, no debía dejar que la atractiva apariencia del vampiro la afectara.

Spike estaba confundido, no sabía si alegrarse por la "sorpresa" de Guenever o enojarse con ella. De todos modos, ver a Buffy le cambiaba el animo rotundamente. Como si algo en él se despertara y lo llenara de nuevas sensaciones, si hubiera tenido corazón ya le estaría latiendo en ese mismo instante.

Se sentaron a la mesa, Spike frente a Buffy y Guenever entre ambos. La tensión se sentía, nadie emitía ningún sonido salvo para comer. Guenever se levantó para dejar los platos a la cocina, fue cuando Spike se atrevió a hablar.

****

Spike: Vamos nena, hablemos algo... tú sabes para qué viniste.

****

Buffy: Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, sólo vine porque ella me lo pidió – no lo miraba a los ojos – 

****

Guenever: Están hablando, ¡que lindo! – entraba a la habitación – entonces están solucionando sus problemas

****

Buffy: Nosotros no tenemos nada que arreglar.

****

Guenever: yo pensé que arreglarían todo, Spike ahora es distinto yo te lo dije

****

Buffy: Él no ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo el mismo vampiro.

****

Guenever: ¡Si lo es!, ahora él tiene..

****

Buffy: ¡No me importa lo que tenga! – Buffy estaba enojada, ver a Spike le dolía mucho y no sabía como enfrentar ese dolor - 

****

Spike: Lo la trates así, solo quiere ayudar – se levantaba y caminaba hacia Buffy – 

****

Buffy: Discúlpame, esto es algo que debo hablar con Spike a solas – se paró y fue hacia la puerta de entrada – 

****

Spike: Ahora estamos solos, perdóname...

****

Buffy: No digas eso, lo que hiciste no tiene perdón

****

Spike: Pero Buffy – sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas – no quise hacerlo, estaba fuera de mí... quería que sintieras lo que yo sentí. Perdona, yo te a...

****

Buffy: ¡Te digo que no digas eso!, me lastimas. Yo te quería mucho, ¿lo sabias?. Te habías convertido en mi mejor amigo, disculpa si te lastime pero eso... – daba media vuelta, no quería mostrarse débil mientras sus ojos la traicionaban – no Spike, eso no tiene perdón.

****

Spike: Yo...

****

Buffy: Ahora me duele verte, el solo hecho de hablar contigo me hace recordar todo aquello. Sufro cada vez que me miras, mi calvario comienza cada vez que me dices te amo...

****

Spike: Pero no puedes evitarlo...Buffy, yo te amo.

****

Buffy: - agacha la cabeza – pues, yo no te amo Spike.

Buffy abre la puerta y se va, dejando a Spike ahogado en su sufrimiento. Oír esas palabras de ella era el arma mas letal para él, más que una estaca. Sentía como el corazón se le partía en dos, como si algo explotara y quemara su interior. Quería morir allí mismo, quería que nunca hubiera encontrado a Guenever. Ella era la culpable de todo... no, no era así. Si no fuera por ella, nunca se habría enterado de todo. Aunque prefería morir sin saber que vivir con el dolor de un corazón partido.

Guenever observó todo el acontecimiento, lloró cuando Buffy se fue. Sentía que ella era la culpable, había querido que eso sucediera y así fue. Cómo miraría a Spike a los ojos ahora.

****

Guenever: Perdóname... – lloraba desde la entrada al comedor – por favor, yo quería que fueras feliz y que tu alma...

****

Spike: ¿De qué sirve un alma?, sólo para que me duela como el infierno – miraba la puerta cerrada, con una expresión en el rostro que no decía nada – Voy a salir, necesito estar solo...

Guenever se quedó sola en la casa, hundida en su dolor. Había cometido el mayor error de su vida y podría perder lo que más quería por esto. 

Fin del capitulo

-----=====('_')=====-----

****

Notas de la autora: Los personajes de Buffy no me pertenecen... vamos!, Necesito ayuda para realizar mi plan de secuestro de Spike... ya veras Joss Spike será mío!!!!!!!!

Triste?, les gustó? Lean el que viene...jijij, les daré harto para que se emocionen.:D


	9. El Beso

__

Capitulo n°9: El Beso

En la casa Sommers...

Buffy estaba encerrada en su cuarto, lo estaba desde que había llegado de casa de Spike. Había pasado como una hora y ella seguía llorando, lloraba porque no quería admitir que todo lo aquello fue una mentira. No quería cometer ese error otra vez, por eso debía decir todo eso. Era la única forma de que Spike la dejara tranquila, lo de ellos jamas debería suceder.

Willow la escucho llorar, sabía la razón de esto pero temía entrar y no ser escuchada. Conocía bien a su amiga y sabía lo que sentía ella por Spike, eso no era una amistada rota, era algo más.

****

Willow: Hey Buffy, cambia esa carita... todo va salir bien – Buffy no respondió, sólo la miró con los ojos hinchados - ¿lo amas mucho?

****

Buffy: No, él es sólo... sólo un error. No lloro por él, es para desahogarme...

****

Willow: Entonces déjame acompañarte en tu "desahogo" – ella sabía que todo eso era mentira, pero no la quería contradecir. Buffy sola se daría cuenta de todo –

En el cementerio...

Spike caminaba sin rumbo por el cementerio mientras la voz de la cazadora seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. "Yo no te amo... yo no te amo..." una y otra vez en su mente, la imagen de ella al decir esas palabras le atormentaba cada paso. Al fin se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido, por una simple venganza perdió lo mejor que le había sucedido en toda su no-vida. Su corazón se sentía destrozado, roto en millones de pedazos, nada en el mundo podría devolverle la felicidad que alguna vez tubo. La capacidad de volver a amar alguien, se había ido. Su corazón estaba demasiado dolido como para olvidarse de ella, la dueña de lo que quedaba de él, la mujer que lo obligó a buscar la chispa necesaria para estar completo. Pero... Algo comenzaba a brillar en lo profundo de su interior, una luz cálida y dulce, una luz que calmaba su dolor poco a poco. Conocía ese brillo, sabía quién era pero no quería admitirlo... era ella. No Buffy... ella, la persona que lo amaba a pesar de todo, la persona que quería verlo feliz, la persona que necesitaba en este momento...

Mientras, en la casa de Spike...

Guenever estaba arrodillada en la puerta desde que Spike se había ido. Lloraba, su error le había costado la perdida de la persona que más amaba. "Fui una tonta, yo sólo quería verlo feliz", se repetía a sí misma a cada segundo. Quería convencerse de que aquello era para bien, que debía hacerlo, que Spike merecía una segunda oportunidad... Lo había arruinado todo, su deseo egoísta le arrebató su mayor tesoro, su amor...

Una nube negra apareció en el cielo, la misma de aquella noche. Era Arwind otra vez, venía a cobrar su palabra. Guenever debía morir.

Ella se dio cuenta de su presencia, estaba confiada pues sabía que él no podía entrar a la casa. Había colocado talismanes de protección contra energías malignas, toda la casa estaba protegida por ellos. Pero a Arwind le daba lo mismo los talismanes, no quería atacarla por ahora, sólo quería verla sufrir.

****

Guenever: ¿Qué quieres? – se escuchaba la risa burlona de Arwind – si vienes a matarme, siento arruinarte los planes...

****

Arwind: No, me da lo mismo matarte ahora, tengo una mejor idea – ella no hacía caso a las palabras de él – haré algo que te producirá un gran daño...

****

Guenever: ¿A qué te refieres?

****

Arwind: Lo sabes bien. Cuando quieres hacer sufrir a alguien, es mejor matar a la persona que más quiere, ¿no lo crees? – el rostro de ella demostró la preocupación que le causaba ese comentario – 

****

Guenever: No eres capaz...

****

Arwind: Claro que lo soy, observa... – hizo oscurecer el firmamento y una gran nube cubrió el cielo dejando caer una gran tormenta – De esta forma él no sabrá cuándo amanecerá y morirá... jajajajaja

"¡Noooooooo!", gritó ella aterrorizada. Salió corriendo de la casa en dirección al cementerio, sabía que ese sería el único lugar en donde él tendría que estar.

El agua caía y caía, mientras Spike llegaba a casa. Se extrañó de ver la puerta abierta y todo desordenado. Ella no estaba por ningún lado y temió lo peor, algo en el ambiente le decía que no estaba bien.

Una voz salió de entre las sombras y le dio la terrible noticia a Spike, "ella va a morir y tú no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo... se fue a buscarte y morirá por protegerte...". Spike salió sin pensar que el amanecer se acercaba, sólo le preocupaba ella. Si moría, nunca se lo perdonaría.

En el cementerio...

Guenever corría por entre las tumbas tratando de encontrar a Spike. No podía ver bien a su alrededor, la fuerte lluvia no le dejaba enfocar bien su visión. 

Sus dolores de cabeza habían vuelto pero no les daba importancia, su principal meta era encontrar a Spike antes que amaneciera. No se iba a permitir dejar que el hombre que amaba muriera otra vez, ya sufrió bastante con la muerte de Arwind y no volvería a repetirlo con Spike.

Cabeza le dolía demasiado, tan fuerte que comenzó a marearse. Siguió caminando, pero el dolor era más fuerte que ella. Sin darse cuenta, ella cae inconsciente y se golpea la cabeza con una lapida perdiendo la respiración.

Spike llega justo cuando ella caía entre las tumbas. "¡Noooooo!" gritó asustado él, no podía ser que ella muriera por su culpa. Debía impedir que eso ocurriera, debía salvarla a como de lugar ya que nunca se lo perdonaría si la perdía.

La tomó en sus fuertes brazos y se la llevó rápidamente a casa, debía hacerla respirar y quitarle esas mojadas ropas. Debía protegerla y cuidarla, era su obligación, si no, ella moriría.

Sólo alcanzó a cerrar la puerta cuando el sol salió, iluminando todo a su paso. Un minuto más y él hubiera muerto sin poder salvarla, jamás de lo habría permitido.

Ya en la habitación, él trató de darle respiración boca a boca sin resultado alguno, ella seguía sin respirar. Pero al tercer intento, ella tosió y logro respirar normalmente. Ahora debía hacer que recuperara el color, ya que se había quedado profundamente dormida y estaba helada. Suavemente quitó una a una las mojadas ropas de Guenever, hasta dejarla en ropa interior. La observó unos segundos antes de meterla en la cama y abrigarla bien. 

Aún así, él no podía conseguir que recuperara su temperatura y ya se estaba poniendo de color azul. "Usar el cuerpo humano es la mejor forma de calentar a alguien con hipotermia", recordó Spike al mirar hacía unos libros. "Bueno, espero que el cuerpo de un no-viviente te sirva de algo...", se dijo al verla tiritar entre las tapas. Se quitó sus ropas y se acostó al lado de ella, abrazándola fuertemente. Se veía tan dulce, tan indefensa... era realmente una hermosa chica. 

Lentamente se fue quedando dormido apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, junto a Guenever.

Unas horas más tarde...

Ya se acercaba la hora de la puesta de sol, cuando Guenever despertó y vio a aquellos musculosos brazos que la sujetaban fuertemente. El cuerpo de aquel vampiro que le había robado el corazón esta a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente. Todavía se preguntaba como había llegado a la casa y por qué él estaba acostado a su lado en ropa interior. Pero el aroma de este hombre no la dejaba pensar, lo único que podía hacer era cuestionarse acerca de qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera muerto. Nunca se habría perdonado si eso hubiera ocurrido, era demasiado importante para ella.

Spike despertó y la observó durante unos minutos en silencio, mientras contemplaba la belleza de la joven. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, ella se había convertido en alguien especial para él, la sola idea de perderla le daba escalofríos y terror. No lo soportaría...

****

Guenever: Gracias por traerme, pero no deberías haberlo hecho – bajó la mirada – si mueres habría sido mi culpa y yo...

****

Spike: ¿Te los pusiste de igual forma? – ella subió la mirada y vio como él le observaba fijamente el morado corpiño - 

****

Guenever: Yo... – trató de taparse y bajó la mirada nuevamente, estaba muy sonrojada – 

****

Spike: No vuelvas a hacerlo – le dijo al tomarle suavemente el mentón con su mano derecha y mirándola seriamente – no sabes lo preocupado que estuve. ¿Y si te hubiera sucedido algo?, jamás me lo perdonaría.

****

Guenever: Yo tampoco, eres demasiado especial para mí y si hubieras muerto, mi vida ya no tendría sentido... porque yo... – titubeo un poco – yo te amo Spike...

Eran justo las palabras que el corazón del vampiro necesitaba escuchar. Él suavemente acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó dulcemente. Una avalancha de emociones y sensaciones nuevas recorrían el cuerpo de Spike, era como si volviera a nacer pero había algo que todavía lo perturbaba, algo que no había concluido del todo... Buffy. Ella todavía seguía en sus pensamientos y aquel inocente beso empeoraba las cosas. Las amaba a ambas, pero a quién más, eso no lo sabía con certeza. 

Después de aquel beso, ella lo quedó mirando un poco extrañada. Sabía bien que él no la besaba a ella, si no que besaba a Buffy. Le apenaba eso pero era cierto. Mientras ocurría ese pequeño momento de felicidad, pudo sentir el alma de Spike y ella amaba a Buffy.

****

Guenever: Sabía que ocurriría esto – Spike la miró sin entender – yo te amo pero...

****

Spike: Yo también te amo, lo sé y nada va a cambiar eso... – los ojos de ella se nublaron – 

****

Guenever: Tú no me amas de la misma forma en que yo lo hago, siempre ella va a estar en tu corazón y tu alma... para eso la recuperaste, ¿no?

****

Spike: Yo... – ella ya estaba llorando al darse cuenta que estaba en lo correcto – 

****

Guenever: Aún recuperaste tu alma hace poco y no sabes entenderla bien, estas confundido pero créeme lo que te digo, ve a verla y sabrás lo que hay en tu interior. Si al verla todavía me ves a mí, sería la mujer más feliz de la faz de la tierra; si no es así, estaré en lo correcto y seré feliz por ti...

****

Spike: No, – Spike negaba la idea de ver a Buffy otra vez – no puedo...

****

Guenever: ¡Ve! O nunca te lo perdonaras... aprovecha que ya anocheció...

Spike se vistió rápidamente, se colocó la misma ropa de anoche y salió en dirección de la casa Sommers. Dejando a una Guenever llorando en la habitación, completamente sola.

Fin del capitulo

-----=====('_')=====-----

****

Notas finales: Los personajes de... blabla y blabla... por fin obligué a Joss para que me regalara a Spike, jeje... así que Spike me pertenece...jajajajaja (risa diabólica)... en serio, fue sólo mi momento de locura matutina... Spike no es míoL T.T

Y que les pareció?, si quieren escribirme háganlo al yh_yukiko@yahoo.co.uk o al Cbn_5ive@hotamil.com . Aceptare todas sus dudas, comentarios, criticas constructivas y demases... hasta la prox.!

See ya'


	10. Verdad del alma

__

Capitulo n°10: Verdad del alma

En la casa Sommers...

Willow y Dawn se preparaban para salir al Bronze, estaban dispuestas a llevar a Buffy con ellas, así tratarían de quitarle esa expresión de tristeza que tenía desde anoche.

****

Dawn: Vamos Buffy, no sabes lo bien que lo pasaras – se miraba al espejo para ver si tenía el vestuario adecuado –

****

Willow: Amiga cambia esa carita, veras lo bien que estarás con nosotras y Xander – quería que Buffy olvidara todo y siguiera su vida normal, pero ver a Spike la había destrozado completamente – 

****

Buffy: Gracias de todos modos, pero no tengo ganas de ir – con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro – prefiero quedarme sola hoy, así aclaro mi mente.

No podían hacer nada, Buffy estaba empeñada en quedarse sola esa noche. Tenía que aclarar su mente y corazón, lo que le dijo a Spike le había afectado mucho, incluso, más de lo que ella creía.

Las acompañó hasta la puerta, así se aseguraría que Xander llegara y las acompañara. No era bueno que Dawn ande sola a esas horas, aunque vaya acompañada de Willow.

Ya en la puerta despidió a su hermana con un abrazo, cuando divisó una figura detrás de unos arboles. No se notaba bien quién o qué era, pero prefirió que Dawn, Willow y Xander se alejaran lo suficiente como para ir averiguar tranquila.

La figura trató de ocultarse en el momento que Buffy se acercaba. Aunque por más que trató de esconderse, ella pudo ver quién era y no le agradó mucho esa visión. Era Spike quien la vigilaba.

****

Buffy: Creí que habías entendido lo que te dije anoche.

****

Spike: No te preocupes, yo ya me voy...

Spike quería comprobar que ella tenía razón, que aún Buffy seguía incrustada en su corazón. Pero algo faltaba...

"Spike, espera...", fueron sólo dos palabras las que dijo Buffy e hicieron que Guenever desapareciera de su mente. Era algo raro, sabía que la quería pero ella tenía razón. Todavía amaba a Buffy y nunca podría sacársela de su alma. Pero el recuerdo de la noche pasada todavía seguía en su mente, torturando sus recuerdos... sin embargo, algo andaba mal. Sentía en lo más profundo de su ser que Buffy no había querido decir esas cosas. Ahora debía arriesgarse si quería estar con Buffy, si quería que se convenciera que cambió por ella.

****

Spike: ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Quieres que te diga por qué estoy aquí?

****

Buffy: Eso sería un buen comienzo...

****

Spike: Bueno love, estoy aquí por ti... – se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos – creo que es hora de contar la verdad, ¿no lo crees tú?

****

Buffy: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Spike?

****

Spike: Lo sabes bien, love – miró el cielo para pensar como comenzar a confesase ante ella, la volvió a mirar - Aunque no lo creas he cambiado Buffy. Lo hice porque te amaba demasiado, quería hacerte feliz y como el Spike de siempre no podría nunca ocupar el lugar de aquel que amaste o amas aún, tenía que cambiar... Es por eso que quise buscar la "chispa", esa chispa que encendería mi corazón y me haría lo suficientemente bueno como para que me amaras. Me equivoqué... me di cuenta del daño que hice, un poco tarde ¿no?. Sé que no me perdonaras nunca pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que he hecho ha sido para ti, para complacerte, para que me quisieras un poquito, para ser tuyo...

****

Buffy: No sigas... – Spike le tapó su boca con el dedo índice –

****

Spike: Déjame continuar... Es cierto que te hice mucho daño, pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás love. Me dolió la forma en como me trataste, yo solo fui tu sucio muñeco de desahogos... aún así busque la chispa de todas maneras – miraba el cielo, tratando de buscar una estrella que le diera las respuestas a todo – Si Buffy, si encontré la chispa o ella me encontró a mí, no lo sé. Sólo sé que mi alma volvió para hacerme dar cuenta que te amo más que a nada y si quieres que me vaya, eso haré. Sólo quiero verte feliz... – su rostro demostró una triste expresión, mientras recordaba como Guenever le había dicho las mismas palabras – 

Buffy no supo como responder, él había recuperado su alma por ella. No podía ser, el mismo Spike de siempre estaba parado frente a ella diciéndole que la amaba y que tenía su alma de vuelta. "No, no, no...", se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, quería olvidarlo, quería odiarlo... no quería admitir lo inevitable, que había vuelto a tropezar con la misma piedra... otra vez se había enamorado de un vampiro. 

Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos al escucharlo, por fin el dolor comenzaba a cesar dentro de su corazón y podía admitir al fin que lo amaba con locura. Se sonrojaba al pensarlo, era cierto, estaba enamorada de Spike desde hacia tiempo. Nunca se había dado cuenta o nunca había querido darse cuenta. Pero al parecer eso era algo que ya todos sabían, por eso Willow le decía esas cosas para que reaccionara y viera la realidad, viera que ama al vampiro que tiene enfrente. Lo amaba demasiado, ni si quiera a Angel lo amo de esa manera, esto era distinto... era Spike.

Se acercó tímidamente al cuerpo de Spike y lo abrazó con dulzura. Él no sabía como reaccionar ante semejante acto, era extraño que Buffy lo tratara de esa forma. Aunque necesitaba eso, quería que ella alguna vez lo viera como a un hombre y no como al simple vampiro que todos ven. Ya no era ese, él era distinto, él tenía un alma por la cual pelear y por la cual tenía el derecho de amar con pasión. Ella ahora lo entendería, sabría por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera, por qué se escondía con miedo a verla... 

Sus ojos la observaron tímidamente como ella se acurrucaba en su fuerte torso, aquel que ella tantas veces besó y acarició. Suavemente pasaba su mano por entre los femeninos y rubios cabellos, nunca pensó que algún día volvería a tenerlos entre sus dedos otra vez. Quería recordar aquel momento para siempre, quería recordarlo tal cual estaba ocurriendo en ese minuto.

"Te amo, Spike..." dijo Buffy lentamente al oído del vampiro, tratando de que él la escuchara perfectamente. Le había costado admitirlo, pero era cierto, lo amaba y deseaba otra vez estar con él. Lo deseaba demasiado, quería volver a recordar todas aquellas noches de pasión que tuvieron juntos. Necesitaba sentirse viva otra vez, quería estar con él esa noche y revivir todo pero esta vez sería distinto. Ambos se amaban pero temían que el otro no lo aceptara después de todo.

Lentamente Buffy se acercaba a los perfectos labios de Spike para poder fundirse en un esperado beso. Ambos cuerpos se estremecieron al mismo tiempo, hacia mucho que no sentían el contacto de los labios del otro. Fue un encuentro largo y dulce, ambos deseaban ese beso y algo más. Spike no quería arruinarlo pero deseaba el cuerpo de la cazadora, deseaba sentirla una vez más, olerla una vez más, besar cada rincón de aquel cuerpo femenino una vez más... La deseaba demasiado pero debía detener sus impulsos, no quería echar a perder todo. 

Buffy sentía como el cuerpo del vampiro se endurecía debajo de esas ropas, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda. Poco a poco levantó el sweater gris que llevaba puesto él e introdujo sus manos debajo de él, así acariciaría mejor la desnuda espalda de Spike. Él se estremeció al sentir esa femenina mano. Como deseaba tenerla en ese momento, deseaba hacerla suya pero necesitaba que Buffy le diera una señal. Quería saber si ella también deseaba lo mismo y lo supo en el momento en que ella le besa el cuello y le toma de la mano para llevarlo adentro de la casa.

En la puerta de la habitación de ella, Spike se queda parado mirándola fijamente. Tenía que asegurarse.

****

Spike: ¿Estás segura que realmente lo quieres? – la miraba temeroso – 

****

Buffy: Sí Spike, lo deseo con todo mi corazón – lo abrazó fuertemente y miró sus azules ojos – Te amo y quiero estar contigo por siempre...

Spike trató de hablar pero ella lo detuvo con un apasionado beso. Suavemente la cargó en brazos y la depositó, con la misma gentileza, en la cama. Le desabrochó uno a unos los botones de la blusa que ella llevaba puesta, mientras ella le despojaba de su usual abrigo de cuero negro. Cada uno le quitaba al otro una prenda, prenda que significaba una barrera menos que debían cruzar. Las ropas volaron por la habitación, mientras ambos se observaban sus cuerpos desnudos. Spike no lo podía creer, la mujer que amaba estaba junto a él y ya nada los separaría de nuevo.

Spike besó cada centímetro del cuerpo de Buffy, nada quedó sin ser besado por él. La acariciaba suavemente como si fuera de porcelana, la trataba como a su más preciado tesoro. Nunca paraba de observarla, era sencillamente perfecta, hecha para él. 

Buffy, en cambio, sentía cada caricia como una prueba del amor que sentía por él. Cada una de ellas le abría paso a un universo de pasión, donde sólo existía Spike y ella unidos hasta el fin. Besó su torso una y otra vez, era suave, fuerte y cálido. Acarició su abdomen y sintió aquellos músculos bien formados, endurecerse bajo sus manos. Lo deseaba demasiado, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella una vez más, una vez más y para siempre.

Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Spike entraba en el de ella, suave y lentamente, en una perfecta sinfonía. Era como si ambos hubieran nacido el uno para el otro, sus movimientos eran al unísono, sin errores. Como si siempre hubieran estado juntos, se conocían demasiado.

"Spike...", jadeó Buffy, mientras la respiración de ambos comenzó a acelerarse al mismo tiempo. "Buffy, te... amo...", Spike trataba de hablar pero no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Estaban demasiado inmersos en el acto en sí, que las palabras ya no se necesitaban, sólo las miradas servían de puente entre sus mentes.

"Te amo", dijeron al unísono, mientras sus cuerpos llegaban al clímax de todo. Un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos y una avalancha de emociones y sensaciones los bañó en tanto que una cálida luz acariciaba este ente de amor y seducción. Spike recibió esos rayos en su espalda y se introdujeron en él, una sensación cálida recorrió su interior y un latido se escuchó desde el fondo. 

Él cayo rendido al lado de Buffy, estaba exhausto y feliz. Al fin su mayor sueño era realidad, por fin pudo expresar, sentir y hacer el amor con Buffy, porque eso hicieron. Ambos se amaban y era la primera vez que se demostraban su amor mutuamente.

Ella se acurrucó en el masculino regazo de Spike y escucho atentamente un sonido extraño venir desde él. Le era familiar el sonido pero no en un vampiro, era como un latido... no podía ser, el corazón del vampiro estaba latiendo.

****

Buffy: Spike... tu corazón...

****

Spike: ¿A qué te refieres luv? – la miraba sin entender – estoy muerto, tu lo sabes

****

Buffy: Tu corazón esta latiendo... escucha...

Spike sintió como su corazón latía, eso era algo imposible... debía haber sido esa luz, esa luz tenía algo que ver. Él no entendía nada solo sabía que todavía era vampiro, aunque no estaba seguro. Transformó su rostro al de los vampiros, aún lo era pero como...

Volvió a la normalidad su hermoso rostro y observó a Buffy sin entender. Ella lo abrazó tiernamente demostrándole todo lo que sentía en ese momento. No le importaba que fuera un vampiro, él ya tenía un alma y su corazón latiendo, nada más faltaba... eso lo hacía especial para ella. Ambos sentían que su demostración de amor tenía algo que ver en todo eso, pero no les importó. Ambos estaban juntos y era lo que importaba.

Estuvieron un buen rato abrazados, pero Spike tenía que marcharse. Se vistió y besó a Buffy antes de irse. No quería hacerlo pero no sería bueno que los demás se enteraran de su amor todavía y se explicó a una triste Buffy, ella entendió no de muy buena gana.

Antes de marcharse él la besa tiernamente y le quita un mechón de pelo que le cubría sus ojos. "Te amo Buffy Sommers, nunca lo dudes", le dijo desde la puerta de la habitación antes de dejarla sola. Buffy sólo sonrió.

Fin del capitulo

-----=====(*~*)=====-----

****

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Buffy no me pertenecen y todo eso... – en la casa de Joss Wheedon -

Yo: ¡mentira!, ¡¡¡¡Spike es mío!!!!

JW: ¡Deténganla! Está loca 

Yo: Noooooo... Spike es mío, ¡¡¡sólo mío!!! – JW manda a unos hombres de blanco a atraparme – no atraparan nunca... jajajaja... Spike es ¡MÍO!

JW: Rápido, deténganla antes que... – James golpea a la puerta y entra – oh no, James Marsters ya llegó – yo me lanzo sobre él – ¡¡¡ayúdenlo!!!!

Yo: Jajajaja... (risa diabólica) Spike será mío al fin – yo salto sobre James como Nakuru sobre Touya –

James: Auxilio...

...(próx. escenas de mi loquera en el próx. Capitulo)

****

Notas de la autora: Eh... bueno no diré nada sobre mi momento de locura que tuve recién n_n

Pero espero que les haya gustado este capitulo un poquitin lemon ^^

Por favor lean el que viene... jeje es bueno ^_~


	11. El amanecer del adiósprimera parte

__

Capitulo n°11: El amanecer del adiós. 

Primera parte

En la casa de Spike...

Guenever estaba durmiendo, había llorado durante horas. Había sido una tonta, lo quería demasiado pero nunca estaría con ella. Eso lo sabía bien pero aun le dolía, por lo menos él sería feliz con la mujer que amaba... aunque no fuera ella.

Spike llegó a casa y subió a ver como estaba Guenever. Ella tenía razón, la quería pero como a una amiga... no, más que eso, como una hermana. Por eso le dolía darse cuneta que la hizo sufrir, después de todo lo que él sabía de ella, le dolía demasiado ver como era el causante de otra herida en el corazón de la joven. Observó como las almohadas estaban húmedas y en las mejillas se notaban las marcas de la lagrimas derramadas antes de dormir. 

Se arrodillo enfrente de ella y suavemente acarició la cabellera de la joven. "Perdóname pequeña, lo siento mucho...", le decía a la durmiente Guenever,"... No sabes cuanto te amo, realmente te amo pero tenías razón, no nos amamos de la misma forma... disculpa por causarte otra desilusión". La besó en la frente y se retiro de la habitación, lo que quedaba de la noche y el día, dormiría en un sillón de la sala de estar. Lo más alejado de ella, con el fin de que no lo viera mucho y no se pusiera triste.

Mas tarde...

Eran como las 4 de la tarde cuando Guenever despertó de su largo sueño. Había dormido mas que cuando se pasaba las noches cazando, "parece que llorar es mejor ejercicio de la caza..." pensó. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y colocó su cabeza entre sus manos, quería ordenar sus pensamientos, aclarar sus ideas y sentimientos, quería salir de allí.

Rápidamente se vistió y bajó las escaleras con la intención de salir a dar una vuelta. Sin embargo vio a Spike dormido incómodamente en el sillón, trató de no tomarlo en cuenta pero se sentía mal de que él tuviera que alejarse por su culpa. "Uno no manda al corazón, Spike no deberías sufrir por mí", le dijo al oído cuando lo tomaba en brazos y lo llevaba a la cama. Le quitó los zapatos y lo abrigó bien debajo de la cama, besó su frente y se fue sin decir nada más.

Caminó durante mucho tiempo, necesitaba decidir que haría con su vida ahora en adelante. Su viaje sin rumbo la llevó, a la que había sido, la cripta de Spike. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo antes e decidir entrar, quizás allí encontraría la paz suficiente como para tranquilizarse y organizar todo.

"Quizás esté destinada a sufrir", pensó tristemente Guenever al recordar sus decepciones amorosas. "El amor es algo que yo nunca lograré conseguir...", se dijo finalmente mientras miraba el piso del lugar. Un gran suspiro salió desde lo más recóndito de su alma, cuando una carcajada se oyó a su alrededor.

****

Guenever: Vamos Arwind, mátame ahora que te doy la oportunidad de hacerlo – gritó sin saber a donde fijar sus ojos – 

****

Arwind: ¿Para qué?, si puedo matar a ese novio tuyo – reía maliciosamente, ya que sabía lo que realmente ocurría – ¿no te parece buena idea, después de lo que ese malvado te hizo?

****

Guenever: ¿Desde cuándo tan preocupado?, a demás eso a ti no te incumbe

****

Arwind: Ja!, no sabes nada mi querida Guenever Angelique.

****

Guenever: Sólo sé lo más relevante, pero ¿ por qué ya no quieres matarme?

****

Arwind: No pequeña, aún quiero hacerlo, pero me pareció más entretenido matar a la cazadora y a su novio juntos... – rió irónicamente - 

****

Guenever: Sabes que no te dejaré hacerlo, mi vida no importa pero a Spike no lo tocas – sacó un talismán de su bolsillo y trató de asustarlo – además, tengo esto para detenerte...

****

Arwind: Esos ya no me afectan como antes – apareció una mano y le rompió el talismán mientras tomaba se presentaba ante ella – Es que esos talismanes tienen un pequeño problema... sólo sirven con espíritus

****

Guenever: ¿Qué quieres decir? – mientras Arwind se materializaba frente a ella y se introducía en la tierra –

****

Arwind: Ya elegí mi forma física, ahora debes temer querida Guenever Angelique... jajajajaja..... 

No podía ser, Arwind había elegido una forma física para representarse en la tierra pero... cómo, él no podía hacer eso. Algo andaba mal.

Rápidamente de dio cuenta del peligro en el que estaba Spike, sólo en la casa no tendría protección contra un Arwind materializado. "Tonta", se dijo mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la casa. Se culpaba de no haber pensado en una protección más eficaz, aunque él era fuerte no era lo suficiente como para derrotarlo. Rogaba llegar antes que Arwind donde Spike...

En la casa de Spike...

****

Guenever: ¡Spike! – llegó gritando asustada – 

****

Spike: ¿Qué sucede pequeña?, ¿Algo anda mal? – preguntó intrigado – 

****

Guenever: ¿Estás bien?

****

Spike: ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

****

Guenever: Arwind tiene forma física y parece que es muy poderosa... también me dijo que quería vernos muertos. 

****

Spike: ¿¡Qué!?, Pero no entiendo, ¿realmente te dijo eso?

****

Guenever: Dijo que quería matar a la cazadora y a su novio – ella se sonrojó mientras Spike parecía en tender que ocurría – pero es extraño que no este aquí si salió antes que yo.

****

Spike: Buffy... él quiere matar a Buffy – ella parecía no entender – recuerda que acá la cazadora es ella y si no esta aquí Arwind quiere decir que...

****

Guenever: ¡Está en casa de Buffy! 

Ambos salieron corriendo sin entender nada de lo que ocurría, era extraño que Arwind cambiara de planes tan fácilmente, tenía que haber algo detrás...

En la casa Sommers...

Buffy estaba tan feliz, ya no tenía miedo de confesarle al mundo lo que sentía por Spike. Era un sentimiento tan maravilloso el que inundaba su corazón, pero no podía decir nada... Se lo había prometido al vampiro.

****

Willow: Vaya, vaya, te veo feliz

****

Dawn: Si Buffy, ¿Qué te sucedió?... ¿algún chico del que no sepamos nada?

****

Buffy: - sonriendo – Bueno, digamos que mi vida dio un giro en 180 grados...

****

Dawn: Mmmm... Buffy tiene novio, Buffy tiene novio... – Willow observó a su amiga y supo enseguida que ocurría –

****

Willow: Te felicito Buffy, al fin aceptaste lo inevitable. Sabía que lo ha...

Un gran temblor sacudió la casa y del suelo salió una gran serpiente de siete cabezas, que destruyó todo a su paso. Las chicas salieron corriendo de la casa mientras que esta era destruida.

Buffy temía que "eso" atacara a Dawn, por lo que la envió con Willow en busca de ayuda, mejor dicho, en busca de los demás (Xander, Giles y Anya). Así no estaría sola para encargarse del monstruo sin problemas.

Buffy: ¡Hey tú!, si tú, ¿no sabes que es de mala educación entrar sin tocar?

****

Arwind: No tienes ni la menor idea de quien soy yo. Yo soy el poderoso Arwind, dios de las tinieblas y he venido a matarte a ti y a tu novio – una de las siete cabezas atacaba a Buffy pero ella se sabía defender –

****

Buffy: Vas a necesitar mucho ma... – la cola de la serpiente atrapó a Buffy mientras Spike y Guenever llegaban a ayudarla –

****

Guenever: Dios de las tinieblas, ¿eh?. No me hagas reír... – golpeó la cola del monstruo y sacó a Buffy – Ven Buffy, déjame encargarme de esto

Buffy no le hizo caso y entró a la destruida casa en busca de armas para poder pelear mejor. Sacó unas cuantas espadas y hachas. Le entregó un hacha gigante a Spike y Guenever no quiso nada, ella ya tenía sus propias armas...

****

Arwind: Mi pequeña Guenever Angelique con esas pequeñas dagas no podrás hacerme nada...

****

Buffy: ¿Guenever?... ¿Angelique?... – se dijo a sí misma, tratando de recordar algo -

****

Guenever: ¿Cuál es tu necesidad de hacerme la vida imposible?, - le dijo a Arwind - ¿A caso no puedo vivir una vida normal?

****

Arwind: Realmente no entiendes nada, ¿verdad? – lanzó una bola de fuego directo a Spike y Buffy – Si ellos mueren, tú también lo haces....

****

Guenever: ¡Cuidado! – se lanzó a protegerlos con su propio cuerpo, el ataque no fue muy poderoso pero ella se había sentido débil esos últimos días y el ataque le dio resultado en ella – 

En ese momento llegan Willow y Dawn acompañadas de los demás. Guenever escuchó como Buffy llamaba "Giles" a un hombre de lentes. No podía ser el mismo que ella conocía, pero sí lo era. Era demasiada su buena suerte como para que Rupert Giles estuviera aquí en Sunnydale.

****

Guenever: ¡Giles! – Gritó mientras se abalanzaba para abrazarlo – Giles, que bueno que viniste, ¿pero cómo supiste que yo estaba de vuelta en Sunnydale?

****

Giles: Disculpa mi torpeza, pero dudo conocerte de algún lado – ella se alejó sorprendida - ¿Tú eres?

****

Guenever: Soy Guenever, ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – Trataba de tomarse su cabeza entre sus manos mientras Willow se llevaba las manos a su boca – Giles, tú eres mi vigilante ¿por qué dices esas cosas?

****

Arwind: ¿Todavía no entiendes?, creí que eras un poco más inteligente – sonreía con malicia – estamos en el año 2003, este es el pasado y esos – indicando a Buffy y Spike – son tus padres...

Todos quedaron sin aliento al escuchar aquellas palabras, todos menos Willow. Ella se había dado cuenta de que la chica no era de aquí al escuchar su nombre, "Es la chica del libro..." pensó mientras se acercaba a Giles. "Perdona...", le dijo, "esto es mi culpa..."

Fin del capitulo

-----=====(*~*)=====-----

****

Disclaimer: los personajes de Buffy no me pertenecen y toda esa cosa... pero...

Narrador: en escenas anteriores de "el día que Yukiko se volvió loca"... James Marsters había ido a visitar a Joss Wheedon pero no sabía que sería atacado por Yukiko, quien fue donde Joss para reclamar por la posesión de Spike... 

James: Auxilio...

Yo: AL fin Spike es mío... sólo mío, MÍO... jajaja... (risa ya de loca)

JW: rápido chicos, debemos atacarla cuando no este prestando atención... – mirando la tv – ya sé, tengo una idea... – saliendo de su escondite – Oye Yukiko, mira lo que pondré en la televisión... – coloca un video de un capitulo de Buffy – 

Yo: No quiero ver nada, para eso tengo a mi Spike aquí con migo n_n – James ya tiene cara de asustado –

JW: es un capitulo que te gusta mucho... ¿adivina cuál es...?

Yo: no puede ser... es... es... es ¡¡¡¡GONE!!!! – yo suelto a Spike y me pongo frente a la tv para ver a Spike – 

JW: vamos chicos – llamando a los hombres de blanco – ahora es el momento...

Yo: - mirando hacia atrás, porque como ya saben tengo un sexto sentido que me ayuda para todo n_n – creen que podrán llevarse a mi Spike tan fácilmente, pues eso no lo creo chicos... – sonrío y los golpeo con mi super fuerza de fan de Spike – él es solo mío, jajaja...

JW: - tirado en el piso todo magullado – esto solo puede resolverlo una persona... – marcando en su celular – ¿aló? ¿Sarah?, soy yo Joss... necesito que vengas a mi casa, tenemos un problema que solo la cazadora puede resolver...

Sarah: - en su casa mirando la tv – está bien, es hora que la cazadora vuelva... 

...(próx. escenas de mi loquera en el próx. Capitulo)

****

Notas de la autora: Jejeje... no haré comentarios de mi mini telenovela... espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, el próx. Es el fin así que léanlo n_n


	12. El amanecer del adióssegunda parte

__

Capitulo n°12: El amanecer del adiós.

Segunda parte 

Guenever estaba sin aliento, lo que Arwind le había dicho no le había causado gracia.

**Guenever**: No puede ser – le dijo enfadada – estas mintiendo. Si fuera cierto todo eso, mis padres ya estarían juntos, casados, ya que yo nacería en Noviembre – miré a Spike a los ojos – Aparte, yo lo... – me detuve – ¡Este es el año 2021!

**Spike**: No pequeña – me miró con tristeza – estamos en el año 2003...

**Guenever**: ¡No! – estaba asustada, no sabía como responder a eso – Tú no puedes ser mi padre... – miró a Spike con lagrimas en los ojos – 

Mientras, Giles hablaba con Willow sobre lo que ella había hecho. 

**Giles**: ¿Hiciste un qué...?, sabes lo peligrosos que son, igual te arriesgaste – estaba enojado con ella – eres muy irresponsable Willow

**Willow**: Dije que lo sentía, Giles – bajaba la mirada – me sentía sola...

**Giles**: Te entiendo, ¿pero ves el daño que has hecho?. Observa a esa pobre joven, ella esta sufriendo

Willow la observó con lagrimas en sus ojos. Por alguna razón, entendía el sufrimiento de la joven y quiso que ella supiera la verdad. Aunque esta doliera.

**Willow**: ¡Es cierto! – les gritó a Buffy, Spike y Guenever – Es cierto, yo traté de hacer un hechizo del tiempo y traer a Tara de vuelta, pero... todo salió mal

**Buffy**: Ahora sé por qué ese nombre me parecía conocido... – dijo al mirar el rostro de Guenever, esa mirada le era muy familiar - ¡Es la chica del libro!

**Guenever**: Noooo... – con lagrimas en los ojos y mirando a Arwind de manera desafiante – Maldito, acabaré con tu inservible vida

Buffy entendió por qué le parecía tan familiar esa mirada en Guenever, era la misma forma de mirar que ella tenía cuando algo le dolía y molestaba mucho. Fue allí cuando recordó todos esos momentos con ella, como le hacía caso aun cuando no quería. Esos ojos, eran los mismos de Spike y el cabello era el mismo de ella. "Demonios, ella no puede ser... yo no puedo estar...", se preguntaba una y otra vez en su mente mientras veía a Guenever pelear de grandiosa manera.

Guenever descargaba con cada golpe su frustración, su enfado, su rabia, su tristeza. No podía creer que se había enamorado de SU PADRE, eso era imposible pero... ahora entendía ese lazo que los unía, esa atracción que tubo hacia él desde el primer momento. Ahora recordaba el rostro de su padre, como tantas veces la ayudó y la abrazó cuando era bebé. Todos los recuerdos volvían a su mente como un huracán, como una tormenta en su mente que destruía todo a su paso.

Arwind aprovechó un momento de descuido de su oponente y le dio un certero golpe en la cabeza. La hizo volar por los aires. Buffy al verla caer, corre en su búsqueda y la abraza dulcemente. "Vamos, eres fuerte y lo sabes, ese golpe no fue nada para ti", le dijo Buffy a la chica mientras esta sufría un flashback. Se vio cuando pequeña, fue cuando estaba aprendiendo a caminar y cae al tropezarse. Su madre corre en su ayuda y la abraza dulcemente (como Buffy lo estaba haciendo) diciéndole las mismas palabras que Buffy le decía. Ahora entendía todo, siempre lo supo pero nunca quiso asumir la verdad.

**Guenever**: Mami, – le dijo a una sorprendida Buffy - estoy bien, esto no es nada. Ahora déjame pelear a mí, esto es algo que sólo yo puedo terminar.

**Willow**: No cabe la menor duda que es hija de Spike y Buffy, ella es tan cabeza dura y autosuficiente como los dos – le dijo a un extrañado Xander – 

**Xander**: Si, tienes razón, pero... – dijo como calculando algo en su mente – si ella es la hija de ellos dos, entonces... faltan 9 meses para que ella nazca...

**Dawn**: ¿Y?...

**Xander**: Ellos ya tienen que haber hecho... – con cara de asco – ¡arg!... ¡que asco!... Spike y Buffy juntos y... ¡Ah!

Buffy bajó la mirada al escuchar el interesante comentario de Xander, se había sonrojado. Era primera vez que le sucedía eso, se sentía extraña. De repente se le ocurre una idea que le ayudaría a Guenever a ganar la batalla. Entró a la casa y sacó una de sus más poderosas espadas, salió y se la entregó a Guenever. "Toma", le dijo, "esta es mi más poderosa espada, úsala". Ella asintió y se lanzó contra la gran serpiente.

Cada golpe que le daba era más certero y el monstruo se debilitaba más y más. Arwind no podía perder esa batalla, eso interferiría con sus planes aparte que no podría volver a la vida si moría otra vez. Sintió la espada de Guenever atravesar su cuerpo y cortar su sexta cabeza, giró y vio a Spike y Buffy des protegidos... ya sabía que hacer.

Spike no podía convencerse del hecho que esa hermosa y dulce joven fuera su hija, era imposible... 

Una bola de fuego fue expulsada por la boca del Arwind-serpiente para destruir a la pareja. Guenever alcanzó a verla y corrió a salvar a sus padres. Si, eso eran... sus padres. Los protegió usando su cuerpo como escudo, así la bola chocaría contra ella. Spike vio como su pequeña caía al recibir el impacto, sintió que su corazón era cortado en millones de pedazos y exprimido hasta el fondo. Corrió a ayudarla, pero ella no quiso. "Este es mi trabajo, yo debo hacerme cargo de él... ", le dijo al preocupado vampiro. No quería verlo sufrir y menos morir por su culpa, si ella no pertenecía a ese tiempo debía hacer algo por proteger el futuro... por muy triste que sea para ella.

**Guenever**: Veamos, Arwind. ¿Cómo puedo hacerte sufrir como tú lo has hecho a mí?

**Arwind**: Nunca te amé, – a Guenever le comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos mientras Arwind reía - ¿Crees q me enamoraría de una débil como tú?, sólo te utilicé para mis planes... Jajajaja...

**Guenever**: Tú no eres el Arwind que yo conocí – lo miraba con rabia y lagrimas – él era amable, cariñoso, preocupado por los demás...tú eres sólo una mal copia

**Arwind**: No digas cosa que no sabes, mi querida Guenever Angelique. Sólo aparentaba ser todas esa cosas para utilizarte – la cola de la serpiente se movía silenciosamente detrás de ella – y, ahora, ¿cómo acabaras conmigo?

La cola de él agarró a Guenever por la espalda y la elevó unos cuantos metros. Ella trataba de liberarse pero Arwind la tenía bien sujeta. Él reía mientras le gritaba "tonta, débil" a Guenever. Ella lloraba pero trató de concentrarse, de aclarar su mente, quería ver cual era el punto débil de su enemigo. Fue cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que "eso" no era el hombre que vez amó, él estaba en su corazón y nunca le haría daño. Por lo que tomó fuertemente su espada y cortó la parte de la cola que la sujetaba y, al caer al suelo, da un salto hasta llegar a la cabeza del monstruo y se la corta. Ella cae, mientras el cuerpo de Arwind comienza a romperse en miles de pequeños pedazos y una fuerte luz escapa de él. Al fin había sido derrotado.

Spike observa a Buffy y le sonríe, se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia la chica. Ella también lo hace pero sólo alcanza a darle una sonrisa cuando cae al suelo. Spike corre para ayudarla, al igual que los demás, pero él es quién llega primero y la sujeta en sus brazos.

**Spike**: ¿Qué te sucede, pequeña?

**Guenever**: Estoy bien, solo agotada... – su cuerpo comienza a desaparecer – 

**Spike**: ¡No!, por favor que alguien la ayude – él lloraba, trataba de mirar a su alrededor en busca de ayuda cuando vio a Willow – Vamos brujita, ayúdala... Tú la trajiste, tu la ayudas... ¿Qué le esta ocurriendo a ella?

**Willow**: No lo sé – ella lloraba también, se sentía impotente al no saber que hacer y que todo fuera su culpa – 

**Giles**: Yo sé lo que ocurre – al acercarse a Guenever – Ella no pertenece a este tiempo y por ende, ella no debería estar aquí. Si no es devuelta a su tiempo ella va a desaparecer... hasta morir

****

Spike: ¡Noooo! – Gritó él, no podía dejar que su pequeña muriera – Willow regrésala ahora, tu te sabes el ritual, ¡Hazlo! 

Willow comenzó a recitar las palabras del hechizo para devolverla a su tiempo, para este conjuro no eran necesarios más elementos que su voz. El hechizo no funcionó y Spike se comenzaba a desesperar, la perdería si hacía algo pronto. Obligó a Willow a repetir el conjuro pero no dio resultado, lo intentó 3 veces más pero no pasaba nada. 

Guenever se ponía peor con cada minuto que pasaba y Spike estaba asustado. Giles al ver lo horrible de la situación, recordó un hechizo para traer al mismo Dios del tiempo, Cronoss, y pedirle que devuelva a Guenever a su tiempo. Él y Willow ejecutan el hechizo haciendo que Cronoss aparezca frente a ellos.

****

Cronoss: ¿Quién me ha llamado?

****

Giles: Disculpe que lo hayamos molestado gran Cronoss, pero tenemos un problema aquí.

****

Cronoss: ¿Qué es tan importante como para alejarme de la puerta del tiempo? – responde enojado él – 

****

Willow: Por favor no se enoje con Giles, todo ha sido mi culpa – bajó la mirada – yo quise traer a alguien del pasado pero todo resultó mal y... 

****

Cronoss: Trajiste a esa chica – adivinó lo que la bruja había hecho – y no puedes hacerla volver – Willow quedó sorprendida – 

****

Giles: Sí, eso es exactamente lo que queríamos decirle, necesitamos que ella...

****

Cronoss: Que ella vuelva a su tiempo o si no, ella morirá, ¿Sí? ¿Estoy en lo correcto?... – Todos afirmaron con la cabeza – Ella no puede volver a su tiempo, si no me equivoco, ella viene del futuro y no puede volver a él

****

Spike: ¿Por qué? – gritó el preocupado Spike – 

****

Cronoss: Ella ya no tiene un futuro al cual volver... – todos miraron a la joven mientras Cronoss de alejaba de ellos – el futuro ha sido cambiado y ella tendrá que desaparecer... – diciendo esto él desapareció – 

Spike abrazaba a Guenever fuertemente contra su pecho, no quería perderla y esa era la única forma que tenía para sentir que todavía estaba con él. Lloraba, lloraba demasiado, el dolor que su pequeña se fuera era horrible. Todos se daban cuenta del dolor que el vampiro sufría, también Buffy sufría pero ella tenía que mantenerse fuerte y no llorar, por más que el dolor la consumiera por dentro no debía mostrarse débil.

Guenever levanto su mano y secó algunas de las lagrimas de Spike, mirándolo con dulzura. No le gustaba verlo sufrir y menos por su culpa, quería que supiera que ella iba a estar bien.

****

Guenever: ¿Sabes lo bueno de esto? – trataba de sonreír con dificultad – Al fin te pude conocer mejor y ahora tengo una mejor idea de quién era mi padre

****

Spike: Lo siento, por favor perdóname...

****

Guenever: No te disculpes, yo fui quién no se dio cuenta bien de las cosas... – caían lagrimas de sus ojos y se sacaba un anillo de su mano derecha – Toma esto, es mi único recuerdo de mi padre... creo que te va servir mucho...

****

Spike: Este es el anillo de... – observó el anillo sorprendido – Creí que Angel lo había destruido

****

Guenever: ¿Angel? – dijo sin entender – no sé de quién hablas... sólo sé que el día de la boda de mis padres, un viejo amigo le dio este anillo a ella... sé que es poderoso para los vampiros, pero a mí nunca me sirvió... – Spike le acariciaba el rostro – Mi madre me puso mi segundo nombre en honor a él, tenían que ser ustedes tan lindos para ponerme un nombre tan ridículo... ja

****

Spike: Mi pequeña, ese nombre te queda muy bien – trataba de sonreírle a ella, mientras miraba a Buffy – Buffy, tú nunca te olvidaras de él, ¿no es cierto?

Ella no respondió, quiso a Angel, pero ahora era sólo un buen amigo y nada más.

Guenever: Espero que el futuro haya cambiado y no este tan sola...

Spike: Mi pequeña Gueny, te prometo que nunca te dejaré sola, siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte... Te lo prometo.

Guenever: Espero que así sea – miró hacia el cielo – Vivir sola, sin padres no es bonito...

Spike: Te lo prometo, nunca te dejaré – él comenzó a llorar de nuevo - 

****

Guenever: William... – Spike se sorprendió que ella lo llamara así – ese es tu nombre, ¿no? – él asintió – Gracias... no sabes cuanto te... – su mano acariciaba el rostro del vampiro- te amo mucho... papi... – Su mano calló sin vida – 

"¡Noooo!", gritó Spike al ver que su pequeña se desvanecía en una nube de burbujas doradas. Su grito llegó a lo profundo de los corazones de todos los presentes. Él lloraba sin saber qué hacer, Buffy lo abrazó y acompaño en su dolor. Ella ya no podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos y lloró a su lado.

El amanecer comenzaba a aparecer, Spike no se dio cuenta como los rayos del sol acariciaban su piel sin sucederle nada. El anillo le permitía andar de día sin problemas, para eso servía por eso a Guenever nunca le sirvió... ella tenía una parte humana. Spike observó como los rayos solares se asemejaban al cabello de su hija, recordó la primera vez que la vio. Tan inocente y fuerte, ella era la viva imagen de él y Buffy, ella era el fruto de su amor...

Spike abrazó a Buffy, acaricio sus cabellos y la miró con ternura. Ella no dijo nada, con solo sus miradas podían saber lo que el otro pensaba. Lo amaba tanto... sus labios se acercaron y se besaron mientras el sol los iluminaba por detrás. 

"Siempre te voy amar, Buffy... Siempre", decía Spike mientras Buffy se apegaba a él fuertemente.

Fin del capitulo

------======(*~*~*~*~*~*~*)======------

****

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Buffy no me pertenecen y todo lo que ya se saben de memoria ^-^

Narrador: en escenas anteriores de "el día que Yukiko se volvió loca"... Joss estaba llamando a lo que sería la única que podría controlar a Súper Yukiko...

Sarah: Está bien, es hora que la cazadora vuelva... – colgó el teléfono y salió de su casa – 

JW: - guardando el celular – la cazadora es la única que puede detener a Yukiko

Yo: Eso es lo que ustedes creen – terminando de atar a James a una silla – yo me llevaré a Spike

James: ¿Puedo opinar? – mirando a Yukiko con su dulce y maravillosa mirada que tiene de perrito (oo... suspiro)- 

Yo: OH... claro mi amado Spike – abrazándolo como Nakuru a Touya – pero después, ya?, cuando estemos los dos solos en la carretera del amor (¬¬U) porque ahora no podemos salir por la luz del sol

Todos: ¬¬U

JW: él no es Spike, Spike es un personaje que invente, él es sólo...

Yo: el actor, si lo sé... – con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro – pero si me adueño de él, tendré al Spike de la tele... – llena de corazones – y saldremos a pasear y mataremos vampiros a la luz de la luna...

Sarah: - tirando la puerta de una patada – Eso lo veremos, loca

JW: al fin llegó, ella es nuestra salvadora... – lleno de fuegos artificiales – 

James: ¬¬U, eh... Sarah desde cuando tienes super fuerza?

Sarah: - sin tomarlo en cuenta y en su papel de Buffy – ya veras loca, Spike es mío...

Todos: ¬¬U

JW: Creo que se tomó su papel demasiado enserio...

...(próx. escenas de mi loquera en el próx. Capitulo)

****

Notas de la autora: Jeje... ya verán como termino mi mini telenovela n_n, por mientras les digo que este no es el fin del fanfic... bueno sí, pero todavía queda un capitulo... como un epílogo o algo así... sigan leyendo ^_^


	13. El nuevo comienzo

__

Capitulo n°13: El nuevo comienzo

"¡Te odio!", se escuchaba por los pasillos del hospital de Sunnydale. Un grito se escuchó después y todo volvió al silencio.

"¡Maldito hijo de... mira lo que me hiciste!", se volvió a escuchar. Sólo era Buffy gritándole a Spike, estaba en labor de parto y él la acompañaba en la sala de partos. Para Spike todo esto era nuevo, ver la vida comenzar era una algo sin palabras... quería ver a su hija luego.

**Spike**: Buffy, cariño, ¿te puedes calmar un poco?

**Buffy**: ¡Claro!, para ti es muy fácil decirlo – otra contracción y ella agarra la oreja del vampiro fuertemente – ¡Maldición!, ¡Eres un maldito hijo de perr...!

**Spike**: Buffy, luv, por favor modula tu vocabulario y – tratando de sacarse a Buffy de encima - ¡Suelta mi maldita oreja!

**Buffy**: Saquen a ese bebe luego... ¡Sáquenla! – Buffy ya no soportaba el dolor, eso era raro en ella después de todas aquellas peleas con demonios y otros – 

**Doctor:** Ya, aquí viene, puje... 

**Spike**: Vamos cariño, tú puedes – se acercó a ver que hacía el doctor – ¡ah!, Veo algo y es... ¡oh! ¿Qué es eso? 

**Doctor**: La cabeza del bebé – tratando de tomar la cabeza y mirando a Buffy – Vamos puje otra vez, ya falta poco

"¡Ahhhhh!", Fue lo único que se escucho de parte de Buffy y Spike. Ambos gritaron con todas sus fuerzas, Buffy por el dolor y Spike por la impresión. Siempre había visto sangre y cosas asquerosas pero esto... esto era distinto, más impactante.

La pequeña bebé había nacido, el doctor llama a Spike para que corte el cordón umbilical. Luego le pasaron a la bebé para que la cargara y fue cuando esa hermosa sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Se sentía feliz, alegre, amado... Se sentía un padre al fin. Tenerla en sus brazos otra vez era maravilloso, todavía podía recordar lo ocurrido hace 9 meses... nunca se le borraría de su mente todo aquello.

Spike se acercó a la débil y cansada Buffy. Le acercó a la pequeña para que la viera y tomara en brazos. Ese momento siempre estaría con él, ya que su amor estaba junto a la cosita más linda del mundo, junto al fruto de su gran amor. Como las amaba a ambas...

Dio la casualidad de que la pequeña bebé naciera de noche, iluminada por la grandiosa luna llena. No era que a Spike le preocupara eso, después de que Guenever le diera el anillo el día ya no fue un obstáculo entre Buffy y él. Ahora podrían ser la familia normal y perfecta, saldrían a comer helados los domingos, pasear por el parque en las tardes y cazar demonios por las noches. ¿Qué más podría pedir él?.

Volvió a tomar a la bebé en sus brazos, le acarició sus rechonchas mejillas y besó su frente. Tenía un dulce aroma, el mismo que tenía Buffy y Guenever... Bueno, ella era su pequeña Guenever.

"Mi pequeña y hermosa hija, te vuelvo a prometer la misma promesa. Te juro que nunca estarás sola, siempre estaré allí para ti, Guenever", le dijo a la bebé mientras Buffy lo observaba con dulzura y los demás entraban a conocer a la pequeña niña, Guenever Angelique...

La bebé sólo sonrió...

__

Fin

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Buffy no me pertenecen y todas esas cosas que ya se sabrán de memoria... Pero todavía falta algo ^-^

Narrador: en el capitulo anterior de "el día que Yukiko se volvió loca"... Sarah había llegado a la casa de Joss para salvarlos de Yukiko pero nadie contaba que ella se hubiera tomado el papel demasiado en serio...

JW: Creo que se tomó su papel demasiado enserio...

Sarah: ya verás como rescato a Spike...

Yo: Seguro!, Spike es mío... – voy y la golpeo tan fuerte que la hago volar por los aires – ves?, yo me quedaré con él...

James: que alguien haga algo, estas dos locas acabaran conmigo – tratando de esquivar los golpes que se daban las chicas –

Yo: no te preocupes Spike, yo te protegeré por siempre – tomándolo de las manos y mirándolo llena de estrellas en los ojos – sólo debes confiar en mí...

James: - mirándome con esa mirada matadora que tiene – sabes que confió en ti... (que?, acaso no puedo tener un momento de emoción en mi vida?) 

Sarah: - llorando – pense que estaríamos juntos por siempre Spike...

James: Tú estas casada...

JW: Sarah, tu no eres buffy... – mirando a la puerta donde estaba parado Freddy Prince JR. – aparte está freddy en la puerta

Sarah: - entrando en razón – verdad, adios chicos que esten bien

JW: pero que haremos con la loca

Sarah: deja que se divierta con james un rato, no le vendrá nada de mal... es sólo una niña – yo los miro con una mirada de niña buena – chao!

Yo: SI!!! Spike es mío, sólo mío... MÍO!!!!

Todos: ¬¬U

Narrador: y así fue como Yukiko se volvió loca y consiguió lo que tanto había anhelado en su vida, a Spike... allá a lo lejos se le ve caminar al horizonte con una soga entre sus manos en la que lleva atado a James Marsters que va amarrado a una silla con rueditas. (James: ayúdenme!!; yo: silencio amor que arruinas el momento n_n) 

****

Notas Finales: y bueno, que les pareció la historia?, buena? Mala?... háganmelo saber a través de sus reviews ... 

Hasta la próx.! 

(Por mas información, escribir a Cbn_5ive@hotmail.com o yh_yukiko@yahoo.co.uk)

Bye :[ 

****


End file.
